Beautiful Liar
by Anya Omega
Summary: Sa vie n'a jamais été aussi froide et puis, il arrive de nulle part. Il est là. Beau mensonge. Si beau qu'il lui brule les lèvres. Un mensonge, vraiment?
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur : Et oui ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire !**

 **Pour commencer, je dois un hommage à** ** _Beautiful Liar_** **(Vixx) qui m'a inspiré cette histoire.**

 **Petite précision : Luna et Neville ne sortent pas ensemble dans cette histoire. Albus et Severus sont encore vivants et les personnages sont OOC :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Prologue

Le spectacle de la neige qui tombe, recouvrant Poudlard de son manteau blanc, comptait parmi les plus beaux paysages qui soient. La nouvelle année scolaire venait de débuter depuis quelques semaines à l'école de sorcellerie pour les étudiants de dernière année. Après la guerre et la mort du Lord noir, l'école avait été reconstruite une année entière avant d'accepter à des nouveaux des étudiants.

Parmi eux, Draco Malfoy, un étudiant pas tout à fait comme les autres. A la fin de la guerre, ses parents avaient été emprisonnés à Azkaban et lui avait été placé sous surveillance et dépossédé de sa fortune. Il ne vivait plus dans le grand manoir de ses parents. Le ministère l'avait relogé à Pré-au-lard sous la demande express d'Harry Potter, le grand sauveur du monde.

Quand il avait appris que la requête venait de Saint Potter, Draco avait tempêté et déclaré vouloir se trouver un logement par lui-même mais il manquait d'argent. Heureusement, ses parents avaient avancé l'argent pour payer ses frais de scolarité, mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre. Alors, se rabaissant plus bas que sa fierté pouvait se le permettre, il avait accepté l'offre du survivant et du ministère.

Il était seul depuis la guerre. Non, il était seul depuis toujours. Il avait toujours été seul. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Ses prétendus amis n'étaient que des adeptes de Voldemort ou des amis que son père avait choisis pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis. Un ami à lui et rien qu'à lui, un ami qu'il ait choisi par lui-même, selon ses propres critères à lui. Mais à présent, c'était devenu quelque chose d'impossible pour lui. Après tout, qui voudrait du fils unique des Malfoy? Qui voudrait d'un enfant qui avait été marqué par Lord Voldemort lui-même et qui avait accueilli le mage noir chez lui? Personne.

Chaque jour qui s'écoulait était la continuité d'une longue promenade en solitaire. Dans le parc, sous la neige, loin de ces étudiants qui le dévisageaient. Loin de ces regards noirs. Loin de tout le reste. Loin de lui-même.

 **Note d'auteur : Et voilà, je commence une nouvelle fanfiction. Elle n'était pas dans la liste de fanfictions à écrire mais elle a débarqué comme ça et s'est imposée dans mon esprit si bien qu'il fallait que je lache tout pour l'écrire dans la seconde avant qu'elle ne m'échappe ! J'hésite pour la longueur des chapitres (1500-2000 mots, ça vous va?)et de l'histoire. Bon, vous l'aurez deviné, je suis tout simplement incapable de faire court alors les oneshot, on va éviter !**

 **Petite précision : Je suis toujours en examen jusqu'au 15 inclus donc ne comptez pas sur une suite tout de suite car j'essaie de prendre un peu d'avance :) Mais sinon oui, mes cher(e)s lecteurs/trices, je suis de retour ! Des avis? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis quelques semaines, il déambulait souvent seul, ruminant ses pensées. Il ne passait pas une seconde de plus que nécessaire dans les couloirs et ses salles de classe. Même dans le dortoir, il n'était pas à l'aise. Oh, bien sur, Albus lui avait fourni une chambre à l'écart de certains de ses camarades serpentards qui lui en voulaient beaucoup d'avoir voulu sauver sa peau plutôt que d'aider Voldemort à vaincre.

Le seul domaine où le blond s'en sortait, c'était pendant les cours. Il n'avait pas le choix, il se devait d'exceller pour réussir dans toutes les matières. Le nom des Malfoy serait déjà un problème de poids pour se dégoter un travail.

Quand il était petit, il avait toujours été passionné par la médecine. Il avait souvent vu son parrain, Severus Snape, le soigner quand ses parents se défoulaient sur lui quand il n'était pas obéissant. C'était sa charmante petite famille qui lui avait appris à garder ce masque de froideur et à être impassible quoi qu'il arrive.

Heureusement, la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à garder intacte tout au long de son enfance, c'était son émerveillement pour la magie médicale. Il avait de bonnes notes. Il voulait devenir médicomage, mais ses parents en avaient fait un mangemort contre son gré. Ils continuaient de lui gâcher la vie, même en prison.

Le seul soutien qu'il pouvait encore avoir, c'était Severus. Son parrain avait survécu à la morsure de Nagini, sauvé de justesse par l'infirmière du château. C'était lui qui l'avait trouvé, gisant sur le sol, et qui avait été chercher la vieille femme. Après de longs jours de soins minutieux, l'homme avait regagné ses forces et avait repris son poste de professeur de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal, Slughorn n'enseignant plus.

Parfois, le préfet-en-chef allait rendre visite à Severus dans ses appartements. C'était souvent pour parler du passé et il n'était pas rare que Draco s'isole encore plus et ne se rende malade à cause des images qui envahissaient son esprit.

La vie n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui. Il n'avait ni famille, ni amis et n'aurait certainement plus . Plus aucun avenir. A quoi bon tenter de vivre une scolarité normale? Il ne le savait pas. Sa vie était vide. Il n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour quoi que ce soit.

Manger n'avait plus d'intérêt, les sorties à Pré-au-lard, n'avaient plus d'intérêt. Le seul point positif, c'était que pendant que tous trainaient dans la grande salle ou dans le petit village sorcier, lui, il pouvait se balader sereinement ou s'enfermer chez lui et respirer. Ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même. Tous les élèves étaient partis se promener dans le village sorcier, mais lui, n'avait pas eu envie d'y aller.

Il préférait déambuler dans le parc de Poudlard, longeant le lac gelé dans l'espoir d'y tomber et de s'y noyer. Mais Severus ne le laisserait jamais mourir.

Non. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais c'est comme si l'homme lui avait lancé un sort qui lui permettait de savoir à chaque instant ce qu'il faisait. Et ça, ça le mettait en rogne. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser mourir tranquillement? A quoi bon vivre s'il n'avait plus d'avenir pour lui? Le nom des Malfoy avait été trainé dans la boue. Tous ses amis et toutes ses connaissances lui avaient tourné le dos. Alors à quoi bon? Personne ne remarquerait et ne songerait à pleurer la mort d'un mangemort. Personne. Il subissait l'existence pour rien. A croire que l'existence même existait sans lui. Comme s'il ne faisait tout simplement pas partie du monde.

Déambulant toujours, il vit un petit banc. Ce petit banc sur lequel il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir le soir pour pleurer quand il n'en pouvait plus. Quand il n'en pouvait plus d'exister. Déjà à cet instant il aurait voulu disparaitre pour ne pas avoir à vivre tout cela. Soupirant, il caressa doucement le bois, le débarrassa de la neige qui le recouvrait et s'y assis. Comme bien souvent depuis qu'il était seul, il se plongeait dans ses cours et cette journée ne ferait pas exception.

Avec un profond soupire, il ouvrit son livre de métamorphose et l'ouvrit à la page qu'il avait cornée pour continuer à lire. La lecture. Il n'y avait plus que dans les livres qu'il arrivait à chasser tous ces souvenirs sur la guerre qui l'envahissaient dès qu'il était seul. Non, il ne voulait plus y réfléchir. Il ne voulait plus penser à ses parents qui l'avaient entrainé à être parfait pour servir Voldemort. Il ne voulait plus penser à la douleur qui l'avait envahi quand, marqué, il avait cherché du réconfort auprès de ses parents qui l'avaient rejeté. Il ne voulait plus y penser mais il n'oubliait pas et n'oublierait probablement jamais. Comme un fer chauffé à blanc sur son coeur, leur rejet lui avait fait mal.

Puis il avait tout abandonné, déshonorant ses parents auprès du Lord noir. Mais peu lui importait. Son père lui avait toujours appris à mépriser les moldus et les sangs-mêlés. Alors pourquoi s'était-il associé à un sang-mêlé tel que Voldemort? C'était une disgrâce pour une famille comme la leur mais qui s'en préoccupait à présent? Personne. Même plus lui.

Son nom n'était plus une fierté pour lui désormais. C'était devenu un fardeau, un réservoir d'insultes, de coups, de sorts jetés en douce, de mépris. C'était tout ce qu'il endurait, seul, sans rien dire à personne. Il avait tendance à se soigner seul quand il le pouvait, grâce aux livres sur la magie médicale qu'il avait emprunté à son parrain.

Avec les coups qu'il recevait assez souvent, même de la part de ses condisciples serpentards, il avait maintes fois eu l'occasion de tester la pratique sur lui-même. Heureusement, il était doué en sortilèges sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Le seul qui ne l'avait jamais dénigré, c'était Blaise Zabini. Le garçon était resté son ami car il n'avait rien contre lui. Il savait que Draco n'avait pas eu le choix d'être marqué. Il avait essayé de rester avec lui, mais le prince déchu des serpents l'avait renié. Il n'avait pas compris. Puis un soir, il avait rencontré son ami au détour d'un couloir.

\- On ne doit pas nous voir ensembles. S'ils savaient, ils te feraient du mal à toi aussi. Je ne veux pas ça pour toi, Blaise, pas pour toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Et les deux garçons ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis. Draco avait fui et fuyait tout contact avec ses pairs. On ne le voyait que pendant les cours ou encore dans la grande salle quand il daignait s'y présenter pour manger.

Mais le serpentard n'était plus à l'aise au milieu des autres serpents. Depuis la guerre, il avait comme l'impression que là n'était plus sa place. Qu'il n'avait plus sa place nulle part. Alors, quand il se sentait suffisamment bien pour manger, il appelait un elfe et lui demandait à manger. Le reste du temps, il demandait une potion de nutrition à Severus.

Draco soupira. Malgré le froid il était bien décidé à terminer son chapitre de métamorphose et rédiger un compte rendu sur ce qu'il aurait lu à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas un devoir imposé par le professeur, non, c'était ce qu'il s'imposait à lui-même pour s'empêcher de réfléchir et de penser au passé, à toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu faire s'il n'avait pas eu des parents adeptes de la magie noire.

Plongé dans sa lecture, il sursauta et manqua de faire tomber un livre quand il entendit un hennissement de sombral. Il pouvait enfin les voir depuis qu'il avait vu maintes fois la mort au sein de son propre manoir et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver majestueux. Parfois, quand il faisait une pause entre deux chapitres, il les observait de loin trotter dans le vaste enclos qu'Haggrid avait reconstruit pour eux. Mais il ne s'en approchait jamais.

En général, c'étaient des créatures calmes. Il se demandait vaguement la raison de leur agitation et il bondit sur ses pieds quand l'un des sombrals hennit une deuxième fois. Que se passait-il?

Doucement, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'enclos, prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer par les créatures agitées tant qu'il ne connaissait pas la nature de ce qui les avait troublé à ce point. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais c'était la première fois qu'il les approchait d'aussi près.

Comme s'ils avaient compris que le serpentard ne leur voulait aucun mal, les sombrals s'écartèrent les uns des autres, dévoilant le corps de Luna Lovegood étendu sur la terre meuble.

\- Lovegood? appela-t-il.

Que faisait-elle par terre? Confiant dans l'attitude des sombrals, il entra doucement dans l'enclos et s'agenouilla près de la blonde.

\- Lovegood? appela-t-il une nouvelle fois en la secouant.

C'est là qu'il remarqua le sang qui coulait doucement dans ses cheveux blonds platines semblables aux siens. Elle était probablement tombée et s'était ouverte à la tête. Draco souffla. Il ne pouvait pas la déplacer, pas comme ça.

\- Et merde !

 **Note d'auteur : Et voilà le tout premier chapitre de Beautiful Liar ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :) Allez, j'ai fait ma part de boulot ! C'est à votre tour maintenant! Alors... A vos claviers !**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco était paniqué et mit un moment à se ressaisir avant de s'emparer de sa baguette et de lancer un sort enveloppant la blessure dans des bandages serrés et immobilisant le corps pour n'aggraver aucune blessure, externe comme interne.

Il avait déjà soigné des blessures sanguinolentes, mais jamais rien à la tête. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour garder sa tête entre ses bras pour la protéger. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Sans attendre, il fit léviter le corps de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers les appartements de Severus.

\- Sev' ! cria-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte en la tambourinant.

Le maitre des cachots se dépêcha d'ouvrir, craignant que son filleul n'ait des ennuis. Les seules fois où Draco était venu le voir était pour soigner des plaies qu'il n'arrivait pas à soigner lui-même ou quand il devait parler, se confier à quelqu'un. Mais jamais il n'avait tambouriné à ce point contre une malheureuse porte.

\- Draco? Es-tu blessé? demanda-t-il, inquiet, son regard scrutant déjà le corps du serpentard à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il en faisant un mouvement de poignet, mais je pense qu'elle a besoin de ton aide.

L'homme dévisagea son filleul jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur le corps de Luna Lovegood, la tête recouverte de bandages. Sans poser de question, le maitre des potions se mit en mode "médicomâge" et ordonna à son filleul de déposer la jeune fille sur la table en fer du laboratoire après l'avoir débarrassée. Il soignait Lovegood d'abord, il poserait les questions ensuite.

Heureusement, il s'avéra que la jeune fille n'avait qu'une légère commotion cérébrale et que la blessure n'était pas aussi sérieuse qu'elle en avait l'air. Soupirant, il fit léviter son élève et la coucha dans le canapé de son petit salon.

\- Bien, elle ne risque rien. Juste une petite commotion cérébrale. Je lui donnerai une potion à son réveil et elle se reposera pour la journée. Elle n'aura plus rien demain. Que s'est-il passé?

\- J'étais dans le parc, je lisais, quand les sombrals sont devenus nerveux. Je me suis approché et je l'ai vue gisant par terre.

Severus acquiesça. La jeune fille avait passé beaucoup de temps avec les sombrals, comme si c'était la seule chose qui la rassurait. Elle non plus ne parlait pas à beaucoup d'étudiants. La guerre l'avait changée comme elle avait changé Draco. Elle s'était enfermée comme elle le faisait avant. Elle avait replongé dans son monde.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée, Draco?

Le blond haussa les épaules. Severus connaissait déjà la question. Il la posait juste pour la forme, il le savait. Il avait maintes fois essayé de le sortir de cette spirale de travail mais rien n'y faisait. Dès qu'il essayait de changer le quotidien de son filleul, Draco se mettait dans tous ses états, comme s'il s'était accroché à cette habitude de vie en solitaire qui semblait lui servir de bouée pour rester hors de l'eau.

\- Ça te dirait une partie d'échecs?

Le regard du blond sembla étinceler. Quand il jouait aux échecs, il était tellement pris dans sa partie qu'il en oubliait le reste et l'homme avait la sensation de retrouver son filleul avant que tout cela n'arrive et ne lui gâche la vie. Ravi d'avoir trouvé de quoi distraire le garçon pendant quelques heures, ils jouèrent tous deux un moment avant que le serpentard ne regagne son dortoir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Mrs Lovegood, je vais la faire transférer à l'infirmerie, elle va se reposer pour cette nuit et elle ira mieux demain.

Draco haussa un sourcil, hautain. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire car, au fond de lui, il était surpris. En quel honneur s'inquiéterait-il?

\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi, Dragon, allez, file !

Et sans un mot de plus, le serpentard quitta les appartements de son parrain en prenant soin de rester sur ses gardes. Il était déjà tombé dans une embuscade d'idiots de gryffondors et il l'avait sévèrement payé. Il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur. Il ne relâcha sa vigilance qu'une fois dans ses appartements privés, après avoir lancé ses sortilèges de détection, mais tout semblait normal et il se détendit, ressentant la pression des derniers évènements lui tomber dessus.

Pendant ce temps, dans les appartements du maitre des potions, Luna Lovegood venait de se réveiller. L'homme avait préféré garder la jeune fille sous surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille afin de compléter son bilan médical et de la renvoyer à l'infirmerie pour prendre un peu de repos.

\- Mrs Lovegood, dit-il de sa voix monocorde et glaciale. Il était hors de question qu'il montre ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'inquiétude à l'égard de la jeune fille.

\- Professeur Snape, répondit-elle en le reconnaissant, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait dans les appartements de l'homme.

\- Mon filleul, Draco Malfoy, vous a amenée ici après vous avoir appliqué les premiers soins. Vous souffrez d'une légère commotion due à votre chute du dos d'un sombral, j'imagine.

\- Ils ne sont pas comme cela d'habitude…

\- Nous sommes en plein dans leur période de reproduction. C'est tout à fait normal qu'ils soient agités. Tenez, prenez cette potion et allez vous reposer. Revenez me voir demain, je m'assurai que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Merci professeur, répondit la jeune Serdaigle avant d'avaler la potion d'une traite. Elle avait plus que surprise d'apprendre que Draco Malfoy l'avait soignée et amenée à Severus.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu près de l'enclos. L'avait-il remarquée? L'avait-il suivie? Elle sentit l'angoisse l'envahir en se rappelant les longs jours enfermés dans les cachots des Malfoy.

Si l'elfe ne lui avait pas apporté de la nourriture, elle serait sans doute morte de faim avant qu'Harry n'arrive pour la délivrer. Elle avait toujours été étonnée par le comportement de l'elfe qui agissait de la sorte, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Elle lui devait la vie.

Bouleversée, elle regagna sa chambre et alla se coucher sans un mot pour ses prétendues amies. Oh, oui, elle s'était bien rapprochée des autres avant la guerre, quand leur association était née, mais elle préférait le calme et s'était renfermée entre ses quatre murs.

Elle avait redécouvert la bibliothèque, ses visites aux sombrals, ceux qu'elle avait considérés comme ses amis quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Elle était fascinée par eux. Quand Harry les avait vus après la mort de Sirius Black, elle pensait qu'ils se rapprocheraient, qu'elle aurait un ami proche. Mais Harry ne l'avait pas vue. Pas plus que les autres.

Pourtant, l'association de défense avait été géniale pour elle. Elle s'était améliorée dans ses cours, elle avait aidé d'autres comme elle à s'en sortir, mais dès que l'association s'était dissoute après la guerre, elle avait replongé dans l'oubli.

Une fois dans son lit, elle ferma les yeux, frémissant quand l'image du blond s'insinuait dans son esprit. Pourquoi l'avait-il aidée? Comment savait-il qu'elle était là? On racontait partout que personne ne savait jamais où il allait, qu'il allait et venait entre les cours mais qu'on ne le croisait pratiquement jamais, sauf à la bibliothèque où il allait parfois travailler tard le soir, ou quand il quittait les appartements de son parrain certains après-midi.

Draco avait toujours été énigmatique à ses yeux. Il était froid, cruel et distant. Il se souvenait de ses mots qu'il crachait avec un dédain non dissimulé sur elle. Il la fixait de ses yeux gris acier qui la terrorisaient à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait plus ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un bref mouvement.

Néanmoins, elle savait que Draco pouvait avoir d'autres facettes qu'il n'avait probablement montré à personne ou à de rares élus comme Blaise Zabini. Elle les avait vu, un jour, dans le parc. Ils discutaient et le blond semblait si serein qu'elle en avait été surprise. Les deux garçons avaient ris ensemble et le sourire de Malfoy avait été si éblouissant qu'elle en avait eu le coeur tout retourné.

Elle l'avait senti cogner contre sa poitrine mais s'était rapidement persuadée que c'était la peur de se faire prendre à les observer de la sorte qui le faisait battre de la sorte. Et elle s'était éclipsée. Elle n'avait plus jamais vu Draco sourire après cela. Il s'était absenté. Il était rentré. L'infirmière l'avait gardée deux longues semaines à l'infirmerie et Severus avait tout bonnement refusé de quitter son chevet pour assurer ses cours, ce qui avait dû pousser son collègue, le professeur Slughorn à le remplacer.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de rumeurs à ce sujet, mais Draco les avait superbement ignorées. Après sa convalescence, il s'était isolé davantage et Luna l'avait vu, un jour, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où personne n'allait jamais. Il avait serré son avant bras si fort qu'elle avait compris. Draco Malfoy avait été marqué.

Lui qui se vantait du nom de Malfoy, la famille la plus proche du mage noir. Lui qui était l'unique héritier de cette famille, aurait dû être fier d'être marqué par Lord Voldemort en personne. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avait-elle vu et regardé longuement pleurer avant de s'asperger d'eau et de revêtir son masque d'impassibilité avant de quitter les toilettes, manquant de peu de la démasquer.

Draco Malfoy n'était tout simplement pas celui qu'elle pensait qu'il était. Elle avait voulu lui parler, mais il avait changé du tout au tout. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de se présenter aux cours. Il s'absentait souvent et passait la plupart de son temps dans la salle sur demande.

Puis la guerre avait été déclarée. Les Carrow avaient envahi l'école. Elle avait été enlevée et séquestrée au manoir Malfoy. Elle avait cru longuement que tôt ou tard, ils allaient la torturer et l'achever.

Mais elle avait tenu bon à leur tentative pour lui faire perdre la raison. Elle avait supporté la douleur, les coups, et les privations. Tout ça, elle l'avait enduré. Elle avait été forte parce qu'elle savait que son père ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Et Harry était venu la chercher. Il l'avait ramenée à Poudlard. Ils avaient combattu. Ils avaient gagné. Et tout son monde était retourné au point de départ. Comme elle l'avait connu en arrivant à Poudlard.

Tous semblaient redevenir progressivement comme ils étaient autrefois. Rieurs et insouciants. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione avaient repris leur vie d'autrefois et passaient leurs journées ensemble. Harry dans les bras de Ginny et Ron dans ceux d'Hermione. Tous semblaient vouloir redevenir comme avant sauf un.

Draco. Une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas redevenu le prince des Serpentards qu'autrefois, tout le monde aurait désiré qu'il soit. Il avait été mis à l'écart de sa propre maison et elle connaissait les mauvais traitements qu'il endurait auprès des siens.

D'une part, les partisans de Voldemort lui en voulaient parce qu'il avait refusé d'aider le Lord et qu'il s'était rangé aux côtés de l'ordre du Phénix, et d'autres part, les partisans de Dumbledore voulaient lui faire la peau parce qu'il avait été marqué. Il était rejeté. Dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Comment pouvait-il encore rester debout après tout ça?

Il était fort. Bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonné. Il devait être fier de cette force. Mais elle ignorait à quel point elle pouvait se tromper. Draco n'avait rien de fort. Il fuyait. Il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait maintes fois songé à quitter Poudlard mais la perspective d'un travail sans diplôme ne lui disait rien. Même s'il n'avait aucune chance de trouver un travail avec un nom comme le sien, il se devait d'essayer pour ne rien regretter.

Pendant que Luna se reposait tranquillement dans sa chambre et que Draco rédigeait ses compte-rendu de métamorphose, Severus pensait à son filleul. Son dragon avait encore perdu du poids et cela l'inquiétait. Il n'avait pas osé lancer de sortilège sur son filleul de peur qu'il ne le remarque et s'en aille, refusant de lui faire confiance une fois de plus, mais il avait bien remarqué les os plus saillants qui ressortaient sur la peau diaphane de Draco. Il fallait qu'il mange, mais il savait pertinemment que le serpentard ne pouvait rien avaler, sinon difficilement. Il lui fallait trouver une idée. Un plan. Quelque chose qui le sorte de là.

Il réfléchissait quand une image s'imposa à son esprit. Oserait-il? Est-ce que cela marcherait? Il n'en savait rien, mais il se devait d'essayer.

 **Note d'auteur : Et voilà déjà le chapitre 2 ! Bon, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais je tiens à placer quelques éléments pour planter le décor avant le véritable début de l'histoire** **J** **Des avis? A vos claviers !**


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla avec une douleur dans le cou. Il avait travaillé très tard sur ses dissertations et s'était vraisemblablement endormi sur ses feuilles. Courbaturé, il grimaça avant de se redresser et de s'étirer petit à petit. Il avait mal mais il avait connu pire comme douleur sous les coups des gryffondors ou encore, sous les doloris de son père quand il refusait d'obéir.

Doucement, il gagna sa salle de bain privée attenante à sa chambre et se glissa avec douceur dans le bain à température idéale. Il n'avait pas cours avant le lendemain et il avait déjà terminé tous ses devoirs. Il allait encore devoir trouver une occupation. Il aurait pu voler sur son balai, mais il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à le faire. Il aurait pu trouver Potter et sa bande et les humilier, mais ça non plus, il n'en avait pas envie. Il lui restait à lire et à faire ses dissertations. Encore.

Oui, il n'avait que ça à faire. Il retournerait sur le banc et il lirait son livre de sortilèges. Il soupira. A ce rythme, il n'aurait bientôt plus rien à lire et plus rien à faire excepté ses devoirs. Que ferait-il quand il n'aurait plus rien? Il finirait par se morfondre et puis quoi? Il tenterait une nouvelle fois de mettre fin à ses jours?

\- Décidément, je suis tombé bien bas… murmura le blond en posant sa tête sur le rebord de la grande baignoire, son corps baignant dans l'eau chaude. Il grimaça à nouveau. Plus jamais il ne s'endormirait sur ses dissertations.

Finissant de se prélasser après s'être lavé, Draco sortit de la baignoire et se sécha avant d'enfiler un jeans noir et un pull vert puis regagna sa chambre. Il s'ennuyait. Prenant sur lui, il quitta ses appartements et emprunta les couloirs peu fréquentés pour gagner la parc.

Il allait sortir quand il vit la pluie tomber fortement sur le sol. Il ne pourrait pas sortir comme ça. Ou peut-être que s'il sortait et qu'il restait suffisamment dehors, il tomberait malade et serait tranquille. Severus prendrait soin de lui et il ne devrait pas chercher une excuse pour avoir sa compagnie.

Il allait faire un pas dehors quand il vit une silhouette s'arrêter près de lui. Serrant les dents, il sortit délicatement sa baguette, un sort sur le bout de la langue et se retourna vivement, surprenant la jeune fille.

\- Lovegood, énonça-t-il de sa voix glaciale. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait eu peur que ce soit un serpentard venu réclamer vengeance pour son maitre.

\- Malfoy… Draco…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il sans pour autant desserrer les dents, toujours sur ses gardes.

\- Le professeur Snape a dit que c'est toi qui m'avais trouvée hier… Tu sais, près de l'enclos? Le professeur a aussi dit que c'est toi qui m'a ramenée dans ses appartements parce que tu n'arrivais pas à me soigner complètement.

Draco tiqua en maudissant l'homme. Severus aurait pu tenir sa langue, non?! Mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre et croisa les bras.

\- Et alors?

\- Eh bien… je voulais juste te remercier et te demander pourquoi… pourquoi tu m'as aidée?

Draco retint sa respiration. Il ne s'était pas attendu à pareille question. Il souffla longuement avant de braquer son regard acier sur la blonde.

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir, Lovegood. J'étais là, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, c'est tout.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, il s'en alla sous la pluie, pestant contre lui-même. Il aurait dû se mêler de ce qui le regardait et la laisser là où elle était ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Même si lui, on le laissait agonisant dans les couloirs, après s'être fait brutaliser par plusieurs élèves, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive à d'autres. Il souriait en se traitant de tous les noms, se disant que c'était son côté gryffondorien qui refaisait surface de temps à autre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était rendu à l'orée de la forêt interdite, trempé de la tête au pied. Lui qui détestait être mouillé autrefois, il se rendait compte qu'il aimait bien la pluie. C'était l'occasion d'être seul dehors parce que personne n'oserait s'aventurer à l'extérieur par ce temps. Personne, sauf lui.

Juste pour profiter de sa solitude et de la paix intérieur qui régnait en lui quand il pleuvait, avec cette impression que tous ses vices partaient avec l'eau qui dégoulinait de son corps jusqu'au sol, il serait bien resté sous la pluie aussi longtemps que possible. Mais avec le vent d'hiver, il faisait particulièrement froid et il sentit ses doigts s'engourdir. Il s'en fichait s'il tombait malade car personne ne s'en inquiéterait, mais s'il ratait des cours, personne ne lui passerait des notes et il raterait son année. Or, il fallait qu'il réussisse. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas prolonger son calvaire d'une année supplémentaire.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il chercha un abri mais, n'en trouvant pas, il se décida à faire demi-tour, en priant pour ne tomber sur personne une fois à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il fut à l'abri, il se jeta un sort d'invisibilité qu'il avait découvert par hasard dans un des livres de la bibliothèque de son parrain et gagna sa chambre de préfet avant d'apparaitre à nouveau. Frigorifié, il jeta un sort de réchauffement sur la pièce et se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de se sécher et d'en enfiler d'autre, optant pour un autre jeans de la même teinte et un gros pull à capuche noir par-dessus son t-shirt vert.

Il allait s'asseoir dans son petit salon pour lire, à défaut de pouvoir faire quelque chose, en attendant de se réchauffer devant le feu de la cheminée, quand son ventre le rappela à l'ordre. Avec ce qui était arrivé à Luna la veille, il avait été trop préoccupé pour manger, puis il avait rédigé ses dissertations et s'était endormi dessus, tard dans la matinée, aux alentours de trois heures. Il n'avait plus mangé depuis la veille, midi et il avait faim.

Sans hésiter, il appela l'elfe que Dumbledore lui avait attribué et lui commanda de quoi manger. Il se sentait en appétit sans trop savoir pourquoi et il voulait profiter de cela tant qu'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'avaler quelque chose.

\- Apporte-moi du chocolat chaud et des viennoiseries, s'il te plait.

Sans attendre, l'elfe disparut et revint avec le nécessaire qu'il disposa sur la petite table de salon pendant que Draco souriait vaguement. Avant, il n'aurait jamais demandé poliment à un elfe de maison de faire quelque chose. Il lui aurait cracher un ordre comme son père savait si bien le faire. C'est fou comme à présent les choses semblaient différentes à présent!

\- Merci, dit-il avant que l'elfe lui fasse un timide sourire en guise de réponse et ne disparaisse.

Draco soupira. Saurait-il manger tout cela? En était-il capable? Il sentit son estomac tout doucement se retourner et inspira fortement pour calmer le début de nausée qui l'envahissait tandis que les images des prisonniers qui mouraient de faim au manoir Malfoy refaisaient surface sous ses yeux.

Essayant de ne pas s'en préoccuper, Draco attrapa un croissant qu'il fourra dans sa bouche et se dépêcha de le mâcher avant de l'avaler puis but du chocolat chaud avant d'enfourner un pain au chocolat dans sa bouche une nouvelle fois et se pressa pour avaler le tout. Il avait réussi à manger. Il tremblait, mais il avait réussi à avaler quelque chose. Pour une fois.

Pour s'empêcher de réfléchir, il quitta ses appartements et enfila sa capuche pour ne pas qu'on cherche à l'interpeller. Il n'irait plus dehors, non, ça c'était hors de question. Mais il pourrait aller voir Severus. Au moins pour lui dire qu'aujourd'hui, il avait réussi à manger quelque chose.

Il marchait dans les couloirs quand il entendit de nouveaux pas faisant écho aux siens et se retourna d'un geste brusque, baguette en main, prêt à lancer un sort.

\- Encore toi, Lovegood? Pas besoin de me remercier ou de me lancer des fleurs ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! T'étais sur mon chemin, ça va, contente? dit-il en faisant en sorte que sa voix soit la plus froide possible pour qu'elle s'en aille. Inutile de laisser croire qu'elle pouvait être son amie aux autres, ils se vengeraient probablement sur elle.

Luna soupira longuement, rejetant sa mèche en arrière.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu es le centre du monde, Malfoy? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Le professeur Snape m'a demandé de passer le voir pour s'assurer que je n'avais plus rien !

Et sans un mot, elle le devança et frappa à la porte des appartements du professeur qui ouvrit rapidement.

\- Mrs Lovegood? Draco?

\- Je suis venue pour voir si tout allait bien, professeur. Quant à Draco, je ne sais pas. Nous ne sommes pas venus ensemble.

Severus jeta un œil à son filleul dont le visage était très pâle et su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Draco? Est-ce que tout va bien?

Sans un mot, le garçon poussa l'homme de côté et gagna les toilettes de l'appartement pour dégobiller le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à ingérer ce matin-même. Il pesta. Pour une fois qu'il croyait pouvoir garder sa nourriture, il s'était trompé.

\- Un instant, Mrs Lovegood, installez-vous, je vais voir comment se porte Draco.

La jeune fille acquiesça et prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, pensive.

\- Draco, tout va bien?

Severus se pencha vers son filleul et vit qu'il avait vomi avant de soupirer et de retenir les cheveux blonds en arrière alors que ce dernier finissait de vider son estomac.

\- Tiens, dit Severus en lui donnant un verre d'eau. Rince toi la bouche, je vais te chercher une potion anti-nausées.

Draco souffla avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir sur la planche du wc.

\- Draco, tu vas bien?

Le blond ne releva même pas la tête. Son corps était recouvert de sueur et il peinait à reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Fiche le camp, Lovegood.

La jeune fille refusa de bouger et ne se mit de côté que pour laisser passer son professeur qui arrivait avec deux potions.

\- Tiens, Draco. Tu vas boire ça et dormir un peu, d'accord? Tu es fort pâle et je n'aime pas ça.

Le blond acquiesça doucement et prit la potion contre les nausées avant de prendre la potion de sommeil sans rêve et s'endormit petit à petit contre son parrain.

\- Bien, Mrs Lovegood, attendez-moi dans le salon. Je vais mettre Draco dans sa chambre.

Comme c'étaient les appartements du professeur, Draco n'aurait pas dû y avoir une chambre mais Severus en avait demandé une quand même pour toutes les fois où son filleul était en proie aux cauchemars et où sa seule présence le rassurait.

Doucement, il le coucha dans son lit et lancer un sort de réchauffement sur les couvertures puis un sort d'alerte sur le blond avant de quitter la pièce.

Il retourna dans le salon et fit face à la jeune Serdaigle qui gardait ses lèvres pincées.

\- Bien, je suppose que vous ne repartirez pas sans explications…

\- Vous supposez bien, professeur…

 **Note d'auteur : Déjà trois chapitres ! Je ne l'ai pas posté tout de suite, mais il a été achevé en date du 10 janvier. Eh oui ! Un prologue et trois chapitres sur moins de 24h. Je carbure et j'en profite !**

 **A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ensuite? Vous aimez bien? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, en reviews comme en MP. Je ne mords pas** **J** **A vos claviers ! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

L'homme soupira. Il jeta tout d'abord le sort de diagnostic sur la jeune Serdaigle et déclara que tout était en ordre avant de lui proposer un jus de citrouille.

\- A moins que vous n'aimiez le café…

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, professeur, du jus de citrouille ira très bien.

Severus prit place dans son canapé, en face de la jeune fille et but une longue gorgée de café avant d'inspirer profondément. Il savait que Draco n'était pas du genre à se confier sur ses problèmes à qui que ce soit. Zabini l'avait prévenu que le blond cherchait à s'isoler en rejetant quiconque voulait passer du temps avec lui.

Le serpentard avait été très inquiet et s'était confié à son directeur de maison dans l'espoir qu'il aide son meilleur ami, mais Draco s'était montré borné et avait décrété n'avoir pas besoin d'être materné.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Draco?

Severus tiqua. Elle l'avait appelé Draco. Pas Malfoy. Draco. Et le garçon avait l'air furibond quand il avait ouvert la porte. Réagissait-il à Luna Lovegood? L'avait-elle tiré de sa torpeur habituelle?

\- Vous savez bien que, depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'est plus le même…

La jeune fille l'invita à poursuivre. Malgré tout, l'homme était nerveux. Il n'avait pas le droit de divulguer les secrets de son filleul. Mais la jeune fille pouvait peut-être l'aider. Il était tiraillé entre deux réponses et il ne savait quel choix prendre.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'entend plus parler de lui…

\- Ecoutez, Mrs Lovegood, j'aurais bien aimé… vous répondre, mais je ne crois pas que Draco soit d'accord avec cela. Parlez-en lui si vous le voulez, mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Pas sans son accord.

\- Je comprends, répondit la jeune fille avant de sortir un paquet de sa poche. Vous pourrez lui donner ceci? Ce sont des biscuits. Je les ai fait moi-même pour le remercier ce matin, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de les lui donner, il s'est enfuit sous l'averse et je n'ai pas pu le suivre.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, surpris. Sous l'averse? Draco avait passé sa matinée sous la pluie? Il faudrait qu'il vérifie qu'il ne soit pas malade. Son dragon devait avoir été vachement perturbé pour s'enfuir de la sorte par un temps pareil.

\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, de quoi avez-vous parlé?

\- Oh, j'ai juste voulu le remercier… Et il m'a dit que c'était pas important puis il est parti. Il allait assez vite !

Severus sourit. Draco n'avait pas dû être remercié depuis longtemps, ça devait certainement l'avoir touché pour qu'il agisse de la sorte.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, je suis certain qu'il acceptera vos biscuits. Allez, filez, je vais m'occuper de lui !

La jeune fille acquiesça, se releva, remit ses cheveux correctement puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle venait de saisir la poignée quand son professeur l'interpella à nouveau.

\- Au fait, Mrs Lovegood? Je crois que vous devriez passer un peu de temps avec Mrs Malfoy. Vous verrez, vous finirez bien par l'apprivoiser !

Luna adressa un de ses regards énigmatiques à son professeur et quitta prestement ses appartements sous le regard amusé de l'homme.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Severus gagna la chambre de son filleul et remit la couverture qui avait glissé en place avant de s'asseoir sur la petite chaise de bureau présente dans la pièce. Sans un mot, il lança successivement deux sors sur le serpentard et retint un juron quand il vit que son filleul n'allait pas bien. Le garçon avait perdu quatre kilos et, à la vitesse à laquelle il vomissait ce qu'il arrivait probablement à manger, Severus ne doutait pas qu'il allait continuer à perdre du poids jusqu'à devenir trop faible pour bouger s'il ne trouvait pas une solution.

Bien sur, il y avait les potions de nutrition qui pouvait lui fournir tout ce qu'il lui fallait, mais rien ne remplaçait de la bonne nourriture. Il faudrait trouver quelque chose pour que Draco puisse manger. La potion contre les nausées pouvait aussi servir, mais le blond l'avalait déjà difficilement et il était hors de question qu'il continue comme ça.

Il soupira avant de faire une injection magique, procurant ses éléments nutritifs à son filleul pendant qu'il dormait puis reprit sa place sur la chaise. Il espérait vraiment que Mrs Lovegood essaie de percer la carapace du serpentard. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait réussi à lui arracher plus que quelques mots. Et tout à l'heure, à en croire la jeune fille, elle avait réussi à le troubler, à lui faire perdre la raison au point qu'il se réfugie sous la pluie sans réfléchir. Severus sourit puis regagna son laboratoire, sachant que son sort le préviendrait si Draco venait à se réveiller et renouvela son stock de potions contre les nausées et prépara de la pimentine au cas où.

Il resta plongé dans ses potions près de deux heures avant qu'il ne soit l'heure du repas et son sortilège le tira de sa rêverie. Draco commençait tout doucement à se réveiller. Avec empressement, il mit sa potion en bouteille, nettoya son laboratoire et grimpa les deux marches avant de gagner la chambre du préfet en chef.

\- Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser sur ses oreillers.

\- J'ai déjà connu mieux. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

\- Tu es venu me voir et tu as vomi ton petit déjeuner. Je t'ai donné une potion contre les nausées et une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Draco pesta. Oui. Il se souvenait. Lovegood l'avait vu. Elle savait.

\- Est-ce que Lovegood… Non, rien, laisse tomber…

Severus se retint de sourire. Ainsi son filleul se souciait de ce que pouvait penser la Serdaigle de lui? Il fit semblant de ne rien comprendre et répondit habilement.

\- Mon sort n'a rien détecté. Elle n'a gardé aucune séquelle de sa chute, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

\- Oui, c'est ça, répondit le garçon, saisissant le mensonge que son parrain lui offrait sur un plateau.

Le maitre des potions attendit que Draco se remette de ses émotions et lui proposa de manger. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le blond décliner l'offre, soutenant qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler.

\- Je comprends. Mrs Lovegood m'a donné ça pour toi… En remerciement pour ton aide d'hier.

Draco fit la moue mais prit néanmoins la petite boite et l'ouvrit, surpris de découvrir des biscuits.

\- Mrs Lovegood les a fait elle-même, précisa l'homme en noir avant que l'adolescent ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit qu'il aurait pu regretter.

A sa grande surprise, Draco coupa un morceau de biscuit en deux en le mit dans sa bouche avant de le croquer, de la mâcher longuement puis de l'avaler.

\- Il est bon… souffla-t-il. Mais je ne pourrai pas manger plus aujourd'hui…

Severus sourit. Son filleul avait pris la peine de gouter, au moins en pensant à la jeune fille.

\- Draco… J'aimerais que… que tu viennes prendre tes repas avec moi, matin, midi, et soir si tu le veux bien. Je voudrais bien que tu recommences à manger un peu plus que ça… Qu'est-ce qui te fait vomir, Dragon? Est-ce à cause de cette guerre?

Le blond lui adressa un regard froid.

\- Tu sais très bien que oui alors pourquoi tu poses encore la question?

Sa colère n'était pas loin.

\- Ecoute, Draco, tu devrais peut-être m'en parler ou en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis certain que te confier te ferait du bien et…

\- Je ne veux pas me confier ! explosa Draco. C'est justement ça le problème ! Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on me laissa là où je suis et qu'on m'oublie, une bonne fois pour toute !

Severus retint sa respiration. La guerre avait changé son filleul plus que ce dernier ne voudrait bien l'admettre. Mais il savait aussi que le serpentard n'accepterait jamais de lui en parler. Il refuserait de craquer, de se laisser aller, de perdre sa fierté en confiant ses peurs. Il le comprenait. Il était comme lui. Sauf que lui se confiait à l'infirmière. Il en avait connu des horreurs en tant qu'espion. Il avait dû lui-même faire des choses qu'il désapprouvait et il en avait fait de nombreux cauchemars. Il avait fini par accepter de suivre une thérapie et s'en remettait encore doucement mais surement. Draco, lui, n'avait pas ça.

\- Je comprends, Draco, mais nous essayerons au moins de manger ensemble, d'accord? proposa Severus.

Un problème à la fois. Il fallait tout d'abord que l'adolescent prenne du poids parce qu'il était bien trop maigre et que sa violente crise de nausées de tout à l'heure lui avait fait peur. Voyant que le blond ne répondait pas, il décida de lui laisser du temps et se leva.

\- Je te laisse te rendormir. Ça ira? demanda-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand son filleul le retint par le bras.

\- Tu ne t'en vas pas, hein Sev'?

Il sourit.

\- Non, Dragon, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, je reste près de toi.

Et il alla chercher le gros livre des anciennes variétés de plantes peu connues pour potions avant de se rasseoir sur la chaise qu'il métamorphosa en un canapé confortable. Il appela un elfe qui lui servi un sandwich, conformément à sa demande, et veilla sur son ange blond qui venait de se rendormir, cédant à l'appel du sommeil.

 **Note d'auteur : Et voilà le quatrième chapitre, rédigé lui aussi le 10 janvier. Quand je vous dit que je carbure ! ;) Des avis? Que pensez-vous de Draco? et de Luna? et de Severus?**


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant ce temps, Luna était retournée à la bibliothèque pour y lire un livre quelconque à défaut de pouvoir passer du temps avec les sombrals. Elle essayait de décrypter les phrases d'un récit qu'elle avait pourtant déjà lu et relu, mais les mots s'emmêlaient dans sa tête et elle ne pensait plus qu'à Draco.

Quand elle l'avait croisé, pas plus tard que dans la matinée, il avait l'air ailleurs et il avait fui le contact en se réfugiant sous l'averse. Puis elle l'avait retrouvé dans le couloir menant aux appartements de leur professeur de potions. Là non plus, il n'avait pas l'air bien. Enfin, elle l'avait vu se précipiter dans les toilettes pour y vomir son maigre repas. A en croire le regard de Severus, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

Elle chercha dans sa tête des souvenirs de lui dans la grande salle avant de réaliser qu'elle ne l'y avait pratiquement plus vu depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle avait bien dû le croiser dans le couloir principal, mais jamais il n'avait esquissé un pas vers le lieu des repas. Il prenait inlassablement le même couloir, sans doute pour se réfugier dans ses appartements.

Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Luna avait déjà bien observé le prince déchu des Serpents. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi blafard et aussi maigre. Là où Harry avait repris du poids après avoir vaincu le Lord et s'était épanoui, Draco s'était renfermé sur lui-même et devenait de plus en plus filiforme.

De plus, elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter. Plusieurs fois elle avait vu le célèbre gryffon jeter un œil inquiet au blond quand il le croisait dans les couloirs et le professeur Snape également. Le serpentard semblait avoir une chambre dans les appartements de son professeur de potions ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y passait la nuit.

\- Sev?'

Le maitre des potions leva les yeux de son livre et plongea son regard dans celui de son filleul.

\- Je suis là, Dragon. Comment te sens-tu?

Draco serra les poings. Il n'allait pas bien. Il n'irait jamais bien. Pas après tout cela. Pas après cette guerre qui l'avait détruit de l'intérieur. Mais il pouvait considérer qu'il allait mieux à présent qu'il n'avait plus le coeur au bord des lèvres.

\- J'ai connu mieux… mais ça va.

Il savait que ça ne valait pas la peine de mentir à son parrain. Ça ne ferait que le contrarier. Et puis, Severus semblait réellement se préoccuper de lui. A la mort de ses parents, il s'était proposé pour devenir son tuteur et, grâce à l'appui de Dumbledore, il était devenu son père.

Il savait très bien que son professeur avait eu une enfance difficile avec son père ivrogne qui passait son temps à le battre et que c'était pour cette raison que l'homme n'était guère démonstratif pour montrer son affection. Mais il était une oreille attentive et surtout, un bon conseiller. Plus d'une fois, ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter et Draco s'était toujours trouvé soulagé après une entrevue.

Néanmoins, Severus savait lui laisser un peu d'espace en lui permettant d'avoir ses appartements bien qu'il exigeait le voir au moins deux fois dans la semaine pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. En dehors de cela, il faisait tout ce qu'il désirait.

\- Tu as dormi trois heures. Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose? Au moins un peu? Il faut que tu manges, dragon.

L'adolescent allait refuser quand il songea au biscuit de la Serdaigle qu'il avait mangé. Il ne l'avait pas vomi, celui-là.

\- Peut-être un biscuit? demanda-t-il, peu certain que ce soit acceptable pour un repas.

Mais l'homme, ayant noté son hésitation, accepta néanmoins. Il était inutile de le forcer à trop manger si c'était pour le rendre malade. Il lui tendit donc le paquet de biscuits et ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils quand deux biscuits seulement sortirent du paquet. Draco mangeait donc si peu?

De son côté, le blond réfléchissait aux différentes conversations qu'il avait eues avec la blonde de Serdaigle. Plus il y pensait, plus il en était certain. Elle l'avait appelé Draco. Elle avait même fait cette moue inquiète quand elle l'avait vu à genoux dans les toilettes, vomissant son maigre repas. Mais ça, il se disait qu'il l'avait imaginée. Comme le reste. Qui serait aimable avec un Malfoy, qui? A moins que ce ne soit pas intérêt, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle semblait s'être intéressée à lui.

\- Tu comptes te rendre en cours?

\- Ça vaudrait mieux. Si je ne suis pas présent, ça va encore jaser et ils vont me tomber dessus.

Inutile de préciser quelle était la nature du "ils". Severus n'avait jamais su. La fierté de son filleul l'avait empêché de lui dire la vérité, tel un enfant allant se plaindre dans les robes de sa mère. Non. Il se relevait comme un grand et soignait ses blessures comme il pouvait bien que, quand il n'y arrivait pas, il allait voir Severus. Mais jamais il n'avait prononcé un nom.

\- Te sens-tu assez fort pour prendre une douche? Ou faut-il que je t'aide?

\- Ça ira…

Sous les yeux du maitre des potions, Draco se leva tout doucement, les jambes encore quelque peu tremblantes, et gagna la salle de bain avant de refermer la porte sans pour autant le verrouiller.

Ce petit trajet l'avait littéralement épuisé et s'il ne s'était pas retenu à la porte, il serait certainement tombé.

Lentement mais surement, il gagna le rebord de la baignoire où il s'assit pour se déshabiller d'un sort et se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Comme il s'y attendait, celle-ci le réchauffa plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer et dénoua les nœuds d'anxiété et les courbatures qu'il avait dans le dos. Sous l'action de la chaleur, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de savourer ce bain qui le détendait au possible avant d'entendre Severus frapper à la porte.

\- Dragon, tout va bien? Ça fait une demi heure que tu es là dedans.

Draco parut surpris. Déjà? Il frissonna. En effet, l'eau s'était déjà considérablement refroidie et la chair de poule l'envahissait petit à petit. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de cela avant, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Pour ne pas que Severus s'inquiète, il le rassura de quelques mots et quitta la baignoire pour se sécher et s'habiller d'un pyjama chaud et confortable.

\- Tu dormiras ici si tu veux bien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose en chemin. Je t'ai brassé une potion revigorante. Tu la boiras avant d'aller en cours. Ça te permettra au moins de tenir jusqu'à midi. Tu devras manger ici, est-ce clair?

Le prince déchu acquiesça doucement et se dirigea vers sa chambre, la démarche beaucoup moins hésitante que tout à l'heure, avant de s'allonger dans son lit. Il n'était que 20h, et en général, il ne dormait pas avant passé minuit, mais il était fatigué et il n'aspirait qu'à se détendre. Il voulait arrêter de penser à cette guerre, mais aussi à Luna qui l'avait vu aussi mal en point.

S'allongeant de côté, il remarqua un livre sur sa table de chevet et découvrit un nouveau tome des sorts de magie médicale. Avec un sourire, il s'en empara et le feuilleta doucement, lisant au fur et à mesure que les pages se tournaient, jusqu'à s'endormir, une heure plus tard, son nouveau trésor dans les bras.

Le lendemain, quand Severus le réveilla, il émit un grognement. Il se sentait patraque et n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il avait même froid et tremblait sous les couvertures. Il sentit la main fraiche de son parrain effleurer son front puis une fiole contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu as un peu de fièvre. Je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu restes ici.

Il ne perçut pas l'air effrayé de son filleul et lui fit boire une gorgée de pimentine avant de lui conseiller de se reposer, de poser un charme de réchauffement sur les couvertures et de promettre de revenir le voir pour le dîner.

Néanmoins, dès qu'il fut parti, Draco se leva en hâte malgré les vertiges qui le prenaient et s'habilla, le visage recouvert de sueur. S'il n'allait pas en cours, il se ferait remarquer.

Tant pis, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait y aller. Il espérait juste ne pas tomber sur un groupe de gryffondors car il savait que s'ils cherchaient la confrontation, il ne serait pas assez lucide pour lancer un sortilège de soin correctement. Après avoir pris le sachet de biscuits que Luna lui avait préparé, il quitta les appartements du maitre des potions après s'être lancé un sortilège de glamour afin que personne ne remarque son état de faiblesse et gagna son premier cours. Sortilèges. En commun avec les Serdaigle.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Luna lui adresser un clin d'œil mais il préféra l'ignorer et, prit discrètement un biscuit. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de déjeuner ce matin et il sentait les effets de la potion l'engourdir. Son corps réclamait du repos mais son esprit disait non. Il se forçait à lancer les sortilèges et son professeur lui demanda discrètement de se reposer car sa magie était moins forte qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Si tu savais… murmura Draco en se concentrant pour lancer le sort à nouveau sous l'œil vigilant de Luna.

Draco ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais son sortilège de glamour s'effaçait quand il lançait des sorts tellement il était affaibli et Luna le dévisageait de ses grands yeux. Ses jambes tremblaient et il fit mine de prendre ses distances avec les autres pour s'asseoir tout en s'entrainant. Heureusement, il avait ses quatre heures du matin dans la même salle et les deux dernières heures étaient consacrées à la théorie. Il pourrait se reposer tranquillement, en espérant que Severus ne fasse pas une scène s'il découvrait qu'il était parti.

Quand le cours prit fin, il se leva doucement et manqua de chanceler. Ses jambes ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Il fit un pas en dehors de la classe et laissa les élèves partir. Tant qu'il restait près du professeur, il ne risquait rien. Il les regarda s'en aller et sursauta quand on lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Lovegood?

Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il en avait oublié de mettre du dégoût dans sa voix. Que faisait-elle là?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir en cours?

Le blond haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- Ton sort de glamour. Tu me prends pour une imbécile? Il s'effaçait quand tu lançais d'autres sorts tellement tu ne vas pas bien !

Draco retint un hoquet. Comprendre qu'il avait été démasqué était une chose. Voir Luna Lovegood en colère en était une autre.

Néanmoins, elle se contenta d'inspirer profondément et de passer le bras du Serpentard par-dessus sa nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? grogna-t-il, énervé.

\- Je t'aide.

Draco essaya de se débattre mais la baguette de Luna l'en dissuada.

\- Si tu tentes encore de partir, je te jette un sort.

Le blond croisa son regard et vit qu'elle était sérieuse. Il l'avait toujours vue l'air rêveur et la voir comme ça lui donnait un air presque charmant. Il fit une grimace. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

\- Pourquoi?

La blonde l'incita à approfondir sa question.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aides?

La jeune fille sourit mais ne répondit pas. Elle conduisit Draco jusqu'à ses appartements, guidé par ce dernier, et l'aida à s'asseoir.

\- A-t-on véritablement besoin d'une raison pour aider quelqu'un?

Draco esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle déposait une main sur son front fiévreux.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Doucement, son corps partit en arrière et retomba mollement contre ses oreillers. Il s'était enfin laissé aller aux effets de la potion et somnolait lentement, son corps plongeant de plus en plus dans un sommeil réparateur.

\- Bonne nuit, Draco. Dors bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note d'auteur : Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis désolée d'être restée aussi longtemps sans écrire quoi que ce soit (depuis Janvier quand même) . Vous avez probablement dû penser que j'avais arrêté cette histoire mais il n'en est rien. J'ai d'abord été plus que découragée par le nombre assez pauvre de reviews alors que** ** _Une famille pour Noel_** **avait eu énormément de succès. J'ai eu ensuite une année surchargée en émotions, une seconde session en aout en plus d'un décès dans ma famille (ça faisait un mois hier) ce qui fait que j'ai manqué de temps et de motivation (pas de train, pas d'inspi, que voulez-vous xD).**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai rédigé un chapitre de cette fiction ci et un autre de "Sois heureux". Je ne promets pas que la suite arrivera vite parce que je cale et je n'arrive plus à écrire quoi que ce soit que je juge potable ces derniers temps… En plus, à chaque fois que je regarde un film / écoute une chanson j'ai une toute nouvelle idée d'histoire qui me traverse et j'ai envie de l'écrire tout de suite mais je dois me retenir de l'écrire sinon j'abandonne les autres histoires en cours (celle-ci et Sois heureux) et je ne peux pas vous faire ça! En bref, c'est un joyeux bordel : j'ai les idées mais pas la motivation O/**

 **Bonne lecture et encore désolée.**

 **Je peux quand même avoir des reviews? ='(**

Quand Severus gagna la grande salle pour y prendre de quoi manger avant de retourner dans ses appartements quand il entendit Filius parler de Draco. Il avait d'abord cru s'être trompé, mais quand il s'approcha du professeur, ce dernier lui confia son inquiétude au sujet de son filleul.

\- Comment? Draco était présent à votre cours?

Severus passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Draco n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, évidemment. Il restait à espérer qu'il n'aie rien ou ne se soit pas évanoui, quelque part dans les couloirs.

\- Severus?

\- Il avait de la fièvre ce matin, je lui avait conseillé de ne pas aller en cours et de se reposer. Il n'a manifestement pas suivi mon conseil.

Le directeur de Serdaigle parut surpris. Mais Draco lui avait semblé bizarre et sa magie n'était pas comme à son habitude. Ses sorts étaient faibles et ses positions n'étaient pas stables. Il en connaissait la raison à présent.

Sans attendre, Severus quitta la grande salle, emportant vaguement de quoi manger avant de gagner ses appartements. Il entra sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco. Elle était vide.

\- Bon sang, Draco, où es-tu passé?

Inquiet, l'homme en noir sortit sa baguette et utilisa un sort pour trouver où se trouvait Draco. Dès que la baguette se mit à frémir, il se mit en marche et franchit plusieurs couloirs avant de deviner où le Serpentard déchu se trouvait.

Il cessa le sort et énonça le mot de passe qui lui donnait accès aux appartements privés de Draco et fut surpris de voir Luna Lovegood assise dans un fauteuil, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit avant de désigner le blond qui dormait profondément dans son lit, du doigt.

Ainsi Mrs Lovegood avait conduit Draco jusqu'ici et l'avait aidé. Dans son lit, le blond se reposait tranquillement, un linge d'eau froide sur le front.

\- Il est vraiment têtu, indiqua Luna d'une voix chantante. Il n'était pas en grande forme et malgré tout, il est venu en cours.

Severus eut un sourire contraint.

\- Sev'?

La voix de l'adolescent lui parvint, effacée et quelque peu fatiguée, avant d'être interrompue par une quinte de toux.

\- Dragon, dit le maitre des potions en s'avançant vers son filleul tandis que Luna se levait pour les rejoindre. Comment tu te sens?

Draco retint une autre quinte de toux avant de se relever et de s'appuyer contre ses oreillers. Il avait encore froid à cause de sa fièvre et son manque de repos n'allait rien arranger.

\- Fatigué. J'ai froid.

Severus fronça les sourcils et lança un sort de réchauffement sur les couvertures et la pièce avant de jeter un sort de diagnostique.

\- Ta fièvre a encore grimpé. Si tu t'étais reposé comme je te l'avais demandé, tu n'en serais pas là.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! s'exclama Draco en colère avant d'être rattrapé par la fatigue et de s'effondrer contre ses oreillers.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et sortit la fiole de potions contre la fièvre qu'il avait brassée dans son cours précédent. Il redressa doucement l'adolescent et glissa le liquide entre les lèvres de son filleul.

Luna, elle, se contentait de les regarder, couvant l'adolescent du regard. Draco jouait les grands mais au fond, il était juste un adolescent égaré parmi tant d'autres, marqué par la guerre. Il était comme elle. Profondément fatigué de vivre.

Quand il s'était endormi et qu'elle l'avait recouvert, elle avait vu son corps marbré de cicatrices et avait froncé les sourcils avec colère en suivant chacune d'elle des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle expérimentait ce sentiment de rage et elle avait dû serrer les poings pour les contenir.

Pourquoi les autres s'en prenaient à lui? Qu'avait-il fait? Il y avaient de nombreux mangemorts à qui on ne faisait rien. Mais elle ignorait que c'étaient principalement les Serpentards qui l'avaient mis dans cet état. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle situation il était.

\- Ça va aller? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers le blond.

Elle fut surprise de le voir rougir puis détourner le regard comme s'il était intimidé. Pour le rafraichir, elle changea le linge froid sur son front et lui proposa un biscuit en entendant son ventre faire du bruit.

\- Tu as faim?

L'adolescent acquiesça doucement et prit le biscuit des mains de la Serdaigle avant de l'engloutir. Severus était surpris. Comment pouvait-il arriver à manger cela alors qu'il était souvent malade après avoir bu un jus de fruit tant il mangeait peu. Son estomac n'était plus habitué à être rempli à force d'être vidé constamment par les vomissements répétés du Serpentard alors pourquoi acceptait-il ces biscuits?

Il avait perçu l'hésitation de Draco la première fois où Luna lui avait proposé les biscuits. Il en avait croqué un, plus pour lui faire plaisir que pour véritablement manger quelque chose. Etonnamment, il avait pu les garder dans son estomac sans difficulté et il en mangeait dès qu'il avait faim. Ça lui faisait du bien d'avaler quelque chose. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'exister à nouveau, que quelque chose avait été fait pour lui, comme un encouragement à rester parmi les vivants.

Luna le comprenait sans doute plus que lui ne pourrait jamais se comprendre lui-même. Elle mettait les mots sur ce dont il avait besoin, elle était là quand il n'était pas bien.

\- T'es un ange ou quoi? demanda-t-il à demi-voix.

Sa voix était tellement faible que Luna n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu, mais Severus avait très bien compris, lui, et souriait. Luna pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose pour son filleul. Mais déjà Draco se rendormait doucement, luttant de son mieux pour empêcher ses paupières de se fermer avant de se laisser aller et de replonger dans le monde des rêves.

\- J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de nouveaux cauchemars…

Severus tiqua et suivit Luna jusque dans le salon attenant à la chambre de son filleul.

\- J'aurais pu lui donner de la potion de sommeil sans rêve mais ça ne m'étonne pas de Draco. Ses cauchemars reviennent souvent. Toujours sur le même sujet.

\- La guerre? demanda Luna en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est exact.

\- C'est horrible… Vous pensez qu'on peut faire quelque chose?

\- Moi, non. Vous, peut-être bien, indiqua Severus en jetant un œil à la chambre de Draco, guettant le moindre bruit au cas où il ferait à nouveau des cauchemars.

Il se pencha sur la jeune fille et chuchota son plan à son oreille. C'était la seule chose qui redonnerait le gout de vivre au Prince déchu des Serpentards, du moins, il l'espérait. En voyant avec quelle facilité Luna franchissait les barrières de son filleul, peut-être que la relation qui s'établirait entre eux petit à petit rendrait le sourire au blond.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser à présent. J'ai encore des cours à donner, mais vous êtes libre l'après-midi, il me semble? Vous veillerez sur Draco?

\- Comptez sur moi !

Severus acquiesça et gagna la grande salle à nouveau sous l'œil surpris du directeur des Serdaigle.

\- Severus? Mr Malfoy va mieux ?

Le maitre des potions acquiesça doucement et prit place à côté de son collègue, soulagé. Il espérait néanmoins que son plan fonctionnerait. Si Draco continuait comme ça, il finirait par perdre toute volonté de vivre et se laisserait aller à la mort. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son filleul qu'il voyait comme un fils. non, il ne pouvait pas.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Draco, la jeune fille veillait sur le garçon tout en faisant ses devoirs, assise à la table de travail du garçon. Elle travaillait vite et bien quand elle l'entendit gémir dans son sommeil et se leva pour poser une main fraiche sur le front fiévreux. Draco était une fois de plus en proie à un cauchemar.

Ces derniers temps, le fait qu'il s'ouvre aux autres avaient ravivé les craintes qu'il avait de perdre ces personnes à qui il tenait. C'était souvent le même rêve. Les serpentards s'en prenaient à quiconque tentait de devenir son ami, c'est la raison pour laquelle il s'était empressé de rejeter Blaise, n'hésitant pas à lui mettre un coup de poing devant les autres serpents. Il avait été frappé de toute part après cela, mais son meilleur ami était désormais en sécurité et il ne voulait pas avoir à revivre la même expérience avec Luna.

C'était décidé. Dès qu'il irait mieux, il la repousserait et redeviendrait le solitaire qu'il était. Il fuirait la compagnie des autres, il ne se présenterait plus dans la grande salle, il ferait juste le nécessaire pour se rendre en cours. Il ne s'arrêterait pas en chemin pour se rendre dans les toilettes sous peine que de vils serpents ne lui tombent dessus. Non, il resterait dans ses appartements tel un serpent oméga.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la fille de Serdaigle avait d'autres plans pour lui. Elle ne comptait pas l'abandonner aussi facilement, plan de Severus ou non. Draco était comme elle, un ange abandonné sur Terre à qui la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeau. Mais elle savait que, tout comme elle, il était gentil. Elle n'ignorait pas que l'elfe de maison qui l'avait soignée et nourrie dans les cachots des Malfoy avait obéit à son maitre qui prenait soin de rester dans l'ombre. Ce maitre devait être Draco. Un ange. Son ange.

Et quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne le laisserait pas tomber. Ça jamais !


	8. Chapter 8

**Note d'auteur : Je suis assez déçue de voir que cette histoire a si peu de commentaires par rapport à** ** _Une famille pour Noel_** **. Peut-être le pairing n'était-il pas judicieux… Je ne demande plus de reviews, que je le fasse ou non ne change rien au résultat.**

 **Sachez seulement qu'il m'a fallu presque 3h de boulot pour rédiger un chapitre qui me prend en temps normal 1h car je manquais de motivations. Bref, comptez 6h de boulot (pour les deux fanfics en cours pour 2 commentaires… J'essaie d'avoir des chapitres d'avance et je me force à écrire tous les jours au moins un chapitre sinon je pense que je finirai par abandonner si j'arrête encore six mois.**

 **Merci à** **Zeugma412** **qui est la seule personne à m'avoir laissé un commentaire, même bref. S'il y a bien des personnes pour qui je peux continuer à écrire, ce sont ceux qui me soutiennent, alors merci et bonne lecture** **J**

A son réveil, Draco perçut une présence à ses côtés et fut surpris de voir Blaise en compagnie de Luna. Que faisait-il ici? Si les autres serpents le surprenaient, c'en était fini de lui ! Il gémit pour leur faire savoir qu'il était réveillé et se redressa doucement, les murs de sa chambre tanguant autour de lui.

\- Doucement Draco, tu as encore de la fièvre et le professeur Snape a dit que tu devais impérativement te reposer.

\- Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Si les autr…

\- Ils ne le savent pas. Je suis officieusement en retenue avec ton cher parrain.

Le prince déchu des serpents parut soulagé et autorisa Luna à le recoucher. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la main de la blonde sur son épaule nue qu'il vit qu'il était torse nu. Qui l'avait déshabillé? Il rougit et essaya vaguement de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

\- Le professeur t'a déshabillé pour te rafraichir et il nous a dit de le faire quand tu transpirais, l'informa Luna sans comprendre son embarras.

Alors Luna l'avait touché? Où était-ce Blaise? Il lorgna son ami et le Serpentard lui pointa la Serdaigle du doigt, le faisant rougir davantage. Il aurait pu pardonner à son ami mais le fait que ce soit elle qui l'ait touché voulait tout dire. Elle avait vu sa maigreur, elle avait dû toucher ses côtes, remarquer que ses muscles avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Que pouvait-elle bien penser de lui? Il préféra refermer les yeux.

\- Je vais bien maintenant, vous pouvez repartir.

\- Ma retenue va bientôt se terminer, je vais déjà y aller. Luna?

\- Je reste. Et pas de protestations, Draco, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant déjà ouvrir la bouche pour rouspéter. Le professeur Snape m'a demandé de te veiller alors je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle !

Vaincu, une fois de plus, le blond se recoucha et souffla un remerciement à son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne parte et referma les yeux à nouveau, cherchant le sommeil.

Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi, mais quand il se réveilla, il trouva Severus qui le rafraichissait une fois de plus.

\- Draco, comment te sens-tu?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de sombrals. Où est Luna?

\- Elle s'était endormie, je l'ai envoyée se coucher. Tiens, bois. C'est une potion revigorante pour te sentir mieux. Tu as dormi presque toute la journée d'après Mrs Lovegood.

Draco soupira. Elle était restée là jusqu'à ce que Severus revienne. Elle avait tenu parole mais pourquoi? Qu'avait-elle à gagner à rester avec lui si ce n'est des coups, de l'inquiétude, la haine de ses condisciples. Alors pourquoi? Il n'avait même pas réussi à la repousser, à la convaincre de partir quand Blaise était parti à son tour. Il avait été trop faible et puis, personne excepté sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton.

\- Draco, tu vas te reposer. J'ai prévenu tes professeurs alors n'essaie même pas de te rendre en cours. Tu resteras dans mes appartements, tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas qu'ici. Je laisserai Mr Zabini et Mrs Lovegood te voir si tu y tiens mais tu dois te reposer.

Le Serpentard acquiesça et resta allongé, quémandant un livre de cours à lire afin de ne pas prendre trop de retard. C'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un échec qui le ferait rester là une année de plus. C'était hors de question. Il ne tiendrait pas. Il finirait par crever s'il restait dans cette école car, après tout, ce n'étaient pas ses ennemis qui manquaient.

\- Sev'? Tu restes avec moi cette nuit?

Devant cette requête devenue habituelle, le maitre des potions fit apparaitre un fauteuil confortable et s'y installa, un livre de potions à la main. C'était sa façon à lui de dire qu'il restait.

\- Tu sais, je pense que Mrs Lovegood t'aime bien. Elle m'a confié qu'elle n'aimait pas te voir dans cette état maladif.

Le blond se retint de rouler des yeux. Il savait que son professeur des potions n'apprécierait pas. Il ne savait pas que pendant son sommeil, Luna et lui avaient eu une discussion.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Mrs Lovegood?_

 _\- Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état…_

 _\- Je sais, mais vous pourriez peut-être l'aider… Il ne réagit qu'avec vous. Il a mangé vos biscuits et ne mange que ça. J'aimerais que… j'aimerais que vous l'aidiez à s'en sortir. S'il vous plait, je vous le demande comme une faveur._

 _\- Je veillerai sur lui mais il est farouche, il ne se laisse pas facilement approcher._

 _\- Je le sais mieux que quiconque, mais ne le laissez pas seul et vous verrez, vous parviendrez à l'apprivoiser_

 _\- C'est d'accord, professeur. Nous voulons la même chose : Que Draco se rétablisse et se remette de cette maudite guerre._

Fin du Flash Back

Draco s'était reposé tout le reste de la nuit et il ne se réveilla que le lendemain. Son professeur était absent mais il lui avait laissé un mot, comme à son habitude.

 **Draco, je dois donner cours mais je t'ai assigné un elfe pour qu'il prenne soin de toi jusqu'à mon retour. Mrs Pomfrey va venir te voir dès qu'elle le pourra. Déjeune au moins les toasts que Mindy a préparé. Luna est passée ce matin très tôt. Elle passera te voir après le repas du soir. I ta disposition tes livres de cours que Mr Zabini a rapporté pour toi. Repose-toi et ne fais pas la bêtise de te rendre en cours.**

 **Sev'**

L'adolescent sourit. Luna allait venir. Il allait avoir un peu de compagnie mais il regrettait que l'infirmière de l'école ait été mise au courant de son état. Qu'allait-elle dire? Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler des hypothèses de réponses qu'un pop se fit entendre dans les appartements du professeur et que trois coups furent frappés à la porte avant que Mrs Pomfrey n'entre.

\- Mr Malfoy, Severus m'a confié votre état. Nous allons vérifier votre état de santé.

\- Je vais bien.

Un regard noir de l'infirmière le fit capituler.

\- Devrais-je manquer des cours? s'inquiéta le Serpentard.

\- C'est possible.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne devait pas laisser l'infirmière l'examiner sinon c'en était fini de lui. Inquiet, il se redressa dans son lit, dévoilant sa maigreur extrême et commença à s'agiter.

\- Doucement Mr Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas en état ! dit l'infirmière en s'empressant de le tenir par les épaules.

Constatant sa maigreur, elle lui jeta rapidement un sort de diagnostique et retint un cri de stupeur. Et Mr Malfoy qui lui affirmait qu'il allait bien?

\- Mr Malfoy, vous souffrez de carences, de dénutrition avancée, de fatigue excessive, de problèmes d'estomac et vous avez encore de la fièvre. Hors de questions que vous alliez en cours cette semaine, me suis-je bien faite comprendre?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je vais bien ! Je ne peux pas manquer les cours parce qu'ils…

Il en avait trop dit.

\- Parce que quoi, Draco? demanda Mrs Pomfrey d'un ton plus doux.

\- C'est un enfer pour moi ici… murmura le blond, à bout de force.

\- Vous allez vous reposer. Severus vous donnera des potions et vous assisterez à quelques cours mais pour l'heure, deux jours de repos total, c'est compris? Après vous pourrez retourner en cours mais si vous vous sentez faible, nous suspendrons cela, est-ce clair?

Draco opina. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, il pourrait toujours mentir et ne rien dire même s'il était fatigué. Peut-être pourrait-il compter sur Luna pour lui apporter des notes. Il chassa cette pensée de la tête. Non. Luna et lui ne devaient pas être vus ensemble ou c'en était fini pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-il en voyant que la vieille femme attendait une réponse.

\- Bien. Voici une potion anti-nausées. Prenez-la avant de déjeuner. J'ai expressément demandé à Mindy de ne vous préparer que des aliments sains et faciles à manger. Je repasserai dans la soirée.

Et elle repartit comme elle était venue avec l'elfe.

Draco déglutit, avala la potion, se retenant de vomir à cause de son gout affreux et entreprit de manger les deux toasts. Ça devait être possible… Ou pas. Il n'avait mangé qu'un toast qu'il se sentait déjà rassasié. Était-ce déjà trop? Tant pis, il mangerait l'autre toast plus tard. Pour l'heure, il allait lire une heure ou deux son livre de métamorphose et attendrait le repas.

Il était frustré que Severus lui ait pris sa baguette mais il comprenait l'idée. Il ne voulait pas le voir employer sa magie et se fatiguer davantage. Il n'avait pas le choix : il devait se contenter d'étudier la théorie et espérer pouvoir reprendre la pratique le plus vite possible. Heureusement, durant ses pauses, il lisait souvent auparavant et il trouvait toujours la salle sur demande prête à l'accueillir pour tester la pratique.

\- Draco? Draco.

Il ouvrit un œil. Il s'était endormi avec son livre à la main et Severus venait de le réveiller, la mine soucieuse.

\- Sev'? Je me suis endormi… Il est quelle heure?

\- L'heure de manger un peu. Un mug de bouillon avec un toast, ça te va?

Draco fit la grimace. Arriverait-il à manger et à boire tout son mug? Il pouvait toujours essayer, et puis, Sev' allait lui donner une potion pour lui permettre de ne pas vomir.

\- Luna m'a demandé de te donner ceci, dit l'homme en noir en faisant apparaitre des parchemins. Ce sont ses notes de cours. Blaise te donnera les siennes en fin de journée.

Le jeune sorcier haussa un sourcil, étonné. Luna avait pris note des cours pour lui? Il eut un sourire amusé et le poids sur son estomac s'allégea. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir manger ? Sans se précipiter, il but un peu de bouillon, mangea délicatement son toast et accepta un biscuit de la jeune fille avant de s'allonger de nouveau. Il allait pouvoir lire et se rendormir jusqu'au repas du soir.


	9. Chapter 9

Quand il se réveilla une nouvelle fois, Severus avait disparu et Luna l'avait remplacé. Il n'avait pas réellement voulu s'assoupir mais la fièvre n'aidant pas, il s'était endormi. Avait-il dormi longtemps? Probablement, sinon Luna ne serait pas là.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Draco?

Draco. Elle l'avait appelé Draco. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Une légère teinte rouge s'empara de ses joues avant qu'il ne se redresse brusquement, la surprenant.

\- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! s'exclama le serpent.

Luna sourit. Il était assez en forme pour riposter et, manifestement, s'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, elle jouerait aussi. Et à ce jeu là, elle gagnait toujours.

\- Et pourquoi ça? demanda-t-elle, haussant le ton dans une fausse colère.

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réplique.

\- Parce que…

\- Parce que quoi? cria la Serdaigle encore plus fort que lui.

\- Parce qu'on ne se connait pas ! hurla le serpentard, excédé. Où voulait-elle en venir, bon sang?

\- Quel est ton animal préféré? demanda la jeune fille sur le même ton.

\- Le chat ! répondit Draco en haussant encore la voix. Attendez, il avait dit "chat"? Qu'avait-elle demandé au juste? Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé son animal préféré en criant? Il la regarda et la vit sourire. Il avait baissé sa garde et il était tombé dans le pied de l'aigle. Elle l'avait bien eu !

\- Et toi? demanda-t-il le ton quelque peu radouci.

\- Le lapin. D'ailleurs c'est mon patronus ! répondit Luna en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit avant de s'y allonger en travers. Ah ! Ça fait du bien de se lâcher !

Le blond sourit. Oui, ça faisait du bien d'hurler un bon coup et se relâcher de temps à autre. Un rire franchit ses lèvres et il ne put retenir un autre gloussement avant d'éclater de rire et de se rallonger.

\- Dis, Draco, tu pourras m'aider pour l'essai de potions? Le professeur Snape me trouve trop nébuleuse dans mes écrits.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes de l'aide?

Luna roula des yeux comme s'il s'agissait de la question la plus idiote et que la réponse coulait de source.

\- Parce que tu es le meilleur, tiens ! dit-elle, tout simplement, arrachant un sourire au malade.

\- D'accord. Après tout, Potions est mon cours préféré.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te demande de l'aide. Tu travailleras tes cours et, en même temps, tu m'aides et ça te change les idées. C'est un bon deal qu'en penses-tu?

Draco ignorait ce qu'était un deal et avec la Serdaigle, il ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Combien de termes bizarroïdes avait-elle prononcé de sa première à sa sixième année?

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton cours préféré?

\- Mmh… Soins aux créatures magiques.

Le malade sourit. Oui, c'était tellement évident. Elle aimait les sombrals, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle apprécie le cours qui se rapprochait le plus d'eux.

Les deux adolescents discutèrent longuement et Draco avala son mug de bouillon sans même s'en apercevoir. Le temps passait si vite qu'ils sursautèrent quand trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Mrs Lovegood? C'est presque l'heure du couvre feu, vous devriez y aller si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes.

\- Bien professeur ! Rétablis toi bien, Draco !

\- Luna? cria Draco de son lit, tu reviendras demain? Pour potions? ajouta-t-il presque désespéré.

La présence de l'adolescente lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait passé la journée sans trop penser à la guerre et au moyen de mettre fin à ses jours comme à son habitude.

\- Tu sais bien que je reviendrai, avec ou sans ça ! A demain Draco !

\- A demain Luna, souffla le blond avant de se recoucher, le sourire toujours aux lèvres

Severus était surpris. Depuis quand ces deux là s'appelaient-ils par leur prénom? Et puis, avait-il dit à demain? Il avait bien remarqué la lueur de détresse dans les yeux de son protégé quand il avait vu l'aigle partir.

Son regard dévia vers le plateau que l'elfe avait apporté, quelques heures plus tôt. Les toasts avaient été mangé et il ne restait plus une goutte de bouillon. Son coeur se gonfla à la pensée que son élève avait su manger malgré tout. Il en était certain à présent, Luna était là pour lui là où il ne pourrait jamais l'être.

\- Tu es fatigué? demanda l'homme en noir en le voyant se décrocher la mâchoire en baillant. L'adolescent restait quand même assis et l'homme voyait bien que son élève peinait à rester réveillé.

\- Je voulais me remettre en ordre…

L'homme tiqua.

\- Si tu veux retourner en cours le plus vite possible, tu dois te reposer. Tu te remettras en ordre demain dans la journée.

Draco n'essaya même pas de résister. Il était fatigué de toute façon. Il n'avait jamais autant parlé depuis la guerre et il avait pu faire connaissance plus profondément avec la Serdaigle. Pourtant, il s'était dit qu'il allait la rabrouer mais elle avait su percer sa carapace et se faufiler à travers lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à aller contre elle et sa manière d'être. Il s'était cru trop affaibli pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se voile la face, il savait, au fond de lui-même qu'il avait aimé ses moments avec l'adolescente. Il n'avait même pas voulu qu'elle parte. S'il l'avait voulu et s'ils avaient pu, il aurait exigé qu'elle reste. Mais pouvait-il espérer autant de sa part? Était-ce cela l'amitié? Et que diraient les autres? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que l'adolescente soit la cible des autres parce qu'elle était son amie.

Pourtant, elle avait été une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour lui. Elle lui avait permis de se sentir mieux et mieux que tout, à ses côtés il avait eu l'impression d'être vivant. Lui qui était solitaire, il s'étonnait lui-même à désirer qu'elle revienne le plus vite possible mais il savait que les cours ne le lui permettraient pas.

\- Draco, tu dors encore ici ce soir, je veux m'assurer que tu sois complètement guéri avant toute chose. Si ça va mieux, tu pourras retourner dans ta chambre de préfet sauf si tu veux rester ici.

\- Les Serdaigle de 6ème année ont-ils cours toute la journée, Sev'?

L'homme en noir soupira. Draco n'avait même pas enregistré ce qu'il avait dit tant ses pensées étaient orientées vers sa nouvelle amie. Mais le professeur était content malgré tout. Il savait Luna bornée et têtue. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait tenir tête au Serpentard, c'était bel et bien elle.

Ravi de voir Draco en meilleur état, Severus le fit prendre une douche et le remit au lit avant de noxer les lumières et d'aller se coucher à son tour.

Draco, lui, se ressassait les heures qui s'étaient écoulées. Il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer aussi gentil avec quelqu'un ! Il savait que tôt ou tard on lui planterait un poignard dans le dos. Mais pas Luna, pas elle, lui murmura sa conscience. Il vit l'adolescente le poignarder avec un énorme sourire. Il ouvrit les yeux. Un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar. Rapidement, il chassa ces images de la tête avant de se lever. Il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, il le savait.

Pour ne pas déranger Severus, il gagna le petit salon et se servit un grand verre d'eau avant de s'allonger dans le canapé avec un livre. Il lirait jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à dormir.

\- Draco?

L'adolescent se tourna vers son professeur de potion. Il aurait dû deviner qu'il allait le déranger. Rien n'échappait à Severus, même pas un courant d'air.

\- Un cauchemar, c'est tout, souffla-t-il d'une voix fatiguée en jetant un œil à l'horloge qui pointait trois heure du matin.

\- Ça te dit une partie d'échecs?

Le serpentard lui adressa un sourire timide. Auparavant, ils jouaient toujours aux échecs pendant les vacances. Ça lui permettait toujours d'échapper à ses souvenirs de quand il se protégeait des coups de son propre père.

\- Pourquoi pas…

Le professeur se leva et prit le plateau d'échecs.

\- Et si tu me parlais de tes cauchemars?

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Comme toujours à chaque fois qu'il hésitait. Severus savait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Mais Draco devait parler s'il voulait aller mieux. Ça allait être difficile, mais il le fallait.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco avait longuement hésité mais aidé par une potion de son directeur de maison, il s'était vidé.

Au plus grand étonnement de l'homme en noir, le prince des Serpentard avait beaucoup parlé de Luna, comme si la guerre n'avait plus d'importance et ne l'atteignait plus. Peut-être que la jeune Serdaigle avait déjà commencé à le changer trop doucement pour qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même.

\- Severus, s'il te plait, il faut que tu demandes à Lov… Luna de ne plus venir me voir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des ennuis à cause de moi.

Le professeur des potions sourit. Draco ne voulait pas de Mrs Lovegood en compagnie non pour lui-même mais pour elle.

Autrefois, le blond était encore sous l'autorité de son père, il faisait toujours attention à ses fréquentations. Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais accepté d'avoir la Serdaigle à ses côtés car si cela se savait, il aurait probablement été vu comme un dingue et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il refusait d'avoir des gens à ses côtés dans le seul but de les protéger. Cependant, Draco ne pouvait pas rester seul. Severus était certain que la solitude le tuerait. C'est pourquoi, sans en toucher un mot à l'adolescent malade, il se mit à réfléchir, souriant doucement. Il avait un plan à mettre au point.

Après leur partie d'échecs, Draco était retourné se coucher avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve et Severus avait fait mine de se recoucher également mais il préféra s'isoler dans son bureau pour réfléchir davantage à son plan.

Personne ne s'étonnerait de l'absence du prince déchu mais isoler Mrs Lovegood allait s'avérer être difficile. Il ne pouvait pas la mettre en retenue parce que cela aurait parut suspect. Il serra les lèvres à la recherche d'une idée, quand, soudain, il se rappela les propos du malade alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. Mrs Lovegood avait des difficultés en potions? Fort bien ! Il la mettrait en rattrapage mais pas avec lui comme professeur, non. A vrai dire, Draco ferait un excellent professeur tout désigné.

Avant d'aller se coucher, l'homme retourna jeter un coup d'œil à l'adolescent qui dormait sereinement, aidé par la potion et alla se coucher à son tour. Il pourrait profiter du devoir de l'adolescente pour justifier un rattrapage mais pour qu'elle joue bien son rôle, il préférait ne pas la mettre au courant.

C'est pourquoi, dès le lendemain, alors que Draco dormait encore profondément, il s'éclipsa et se prépara pour ses deux premières heures de la journée. Il aurait bien voulu attendre que la Serdaigle lui remette son devoir pour l'informer d'une séance de rattrapage mais il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre du temps.

Rapidement, il alla prendre son petit déjeuner, repassa dans ses appartements déposer une potion anti nausées et un plateau repas pour son élève malade et gagna les cachots pour y donner son premier cours.

Comme à son habitude, il commença son cours et donna aux étudiants une potion à préparer.

\- J'ai remarqué, en voyant vos échantillons, que certains avaient besoin de rattrapage.

Personne ne manqua son claquement de langue sur son palais, signe de sa satisfaction.

\- Comme je m'y attendais, poursuivit l'homme, j'ai préparé un devoir que vous me remettrez pour la semaine prochaine. 30 cm de parchemin sur les erreurs que vous avez produites en brassant la potion et pourquoi avez-vous commis ces erreurs. Peut-être vous rendrez vous compte à quel point brasser des potions peut être dangereux. Mrs Lovegood, vous viendrez me voir tous les soirs pour un rattrapage intensif en potions. Si cela ne vous aide pas, vous n'aurez plus rien à faire dans ma classe.

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille mais comme ils étaient habitués à son étourderie, ils s'en moquèrent et commencèrent à brasser leur potion. Luna, elle, fixait son professeur. Il n'était pas comme à son habitude. Elle avait vu ce soupçon de génie traverser ses pupilles, elle avait vu ses lèvres se retrousser un peu en un demi-sourire. Et elle comprit. L'homme ne l'avait pas mise en rattrapage, non. Il avait fait comme pour Blaise : il lui avait donné un moyen d'aller voir Draco sans attirer l'attention sur elle.

\- Bien professeur, dit-elle avant d'entamer le brassage de sa propre potion en réfrénant le sourire qui menaçait de dévorer ses lèvres.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle grille sa couverture. Heureusement, elle était assez intelligente que pour comprendre son professeur et, quand leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, elle acquiesça doucement, une lueur de remerciement dans les yeux, faisant sourire le professeur.

Luna avait toujours été particulièrement rêveuse avant la guerre et beaucoup d'élèves la prenaient pour une folle. Cependant, Severus avait perçu chez elle une intelligence qui manquait à beaucoup de Serdaigle. Bien sur, tous possédaient cette soif d'apprendre, ce savoir, mais Luna, elle, savait que dire, quoi faire et quand le faire. Elle ne se servait pas uniquement de ses savoirs pour les restituer, non, elle s'en servait pour comprendre comment fonctionnait le monde et, plus particulièrement, comment fonctionnaient les sorciers.

Severus était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions concernant la jeune fille et ce qu'elle pourrait apporter à Draco qu'il en oublia d'enlever des points aux malheureux poufsouffles et le cours se passa beaucoup plus calmement qu'à l'accoutumée.

Après ses cours de la matinée, il retourna voir son neveu (NdA : c'est bien ça?) et, sans surprise, le découvrit en train de potasser ses notes de cours et celles que lui-même lui avait apporté.

\- Draco, tu penses à te reposer?

\- J'ai dormi jusqu'à 10h, Sev', je viens seulement de prendre mon déjeuner et de prendre mon livre.

L'homme en noir jeta un œil à l'assiette et fut ravi de la retrouver vide. Il acquiesça avec satisfaction et se tourna vers l'adolescent de nouveau.

\- Draco, sache que j'ai mis Mrs Lovegood en rattrapage.

L'adolescent se tourna vers l'homme en plissant les yeux. Qu'avait-il mijoté?

\- Oui, elle a des difficultés en potions, elle me l'a dit.

\- Fort bien, parce que ce sera toi son professeur !

Draco en resta coi. Il avait demandé à Severus de faire en sorte que Luna ne revienne plus et voilà qu'il le nommait professeur particulier en potions de la Serdaigle. Il n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête ! Il allait dire quelque chose mais se retint, préférant un rictus amusé plutôt que des mots. Bien, qu'il fasse comme il veut. Et puis, ça lui ferait de la compagnie et il arrêterait de se morfondre. Peut-être que Luna lui préparerait de nouveaux biscuits. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à sourire.

\- Quand aura lieu le premier cours?

\- Ce soir. Revois ce que tu veux avec elle.

Le serpentard acquiesça doucement et retourna à son livre alors que l'adulte s'éclipsait pour prendre un nouveau repas avant de suivre ses cours de l'après-midi. Son plan était en place. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il fonctionne. Pour Draco.


	11. Chapter 11

La journée passa rapidement mais trop lentement au gout de Draco. Même s'il avait fait semblant de bouder auprès de Severus, il était secrètement ravi de voir la jeune Serdaigle et de l'aider dans ses cours. Il avait même revu sa matière de base sur la préparation des ingrédients et comment les reconnaitre. Peut-être arriverait-il à donner à Luna, sa passion pour les potions.

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Pour avoir été un Serpentard, il savait comment ceux de sa maison pouvaient réagir. Même à présent qu'il se considérait comme un "sans-maison" il savait que les élèves pouvaient se montrer sans pitié. Lui-même en avait fait les frais. Là où jadis il marchait comme un prince, il fuyait à présent les lieux bondés et restait sans cesse sur ses gardes quand il devait se déplacer pour ses cours.

Le seul endroit où il se savait à l'abri était chez son professeur de potions lui-même. En effet, Severus utilisait toutes sortes de stratagèmes pour que personne ne découvre la véritable entrée de ses appartements. Quiconque répétait le mot de passe sans ce petit stratagème se voyait entrer dans ce qu'il pensait être des appartements quand il s'agissait d'une illusion créée par la magie de l'homme en noir lui-même. Il en restait prisonnier jusqu'à ce que Severus lui-même enlève le sort, tombant alors sur sa proie tel un vampire pour lui donner tant et tant de punitions que sa victime souhaitait ne pas être née.

Draco sourit. Lui-même était tombé dans le panneau mais Severus n'avait rien dit. L'adolescent était couvert de sang à ce moment là. C'était son premier duel et il n'en s'en était sorti que grâce à Miss Teigne qui patrouillait dans les couloirs. Ce chat l'aimait particulièrement et n'allait jamais alerter son maitre quand elle le voyait mais cette fois-là, elle s'était mise à miauler pour attirer le concierge, faisant fuir les étudiants. Draco avait pu filer en douce et son professeur et ami l'avait soigné, pestant contre ces maudits étudiants qui osaient s'en prendre à son filleul **(ou neveu? dites-moi la différence s'il vous plait ! Histoire que j'emploie le bon terme)** de la sorte. Mais l'adolescent n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il avait refusé de dénoncer ses attaquants, avançant qu'il l'avait mérité.

Severus avait cru à de la provocation mais il avait filé son filleul sans que ce dernier ne le sache et il avait appris la vérité. Draco était haï par ses camarades de maison mais pas seulement eux. Beaucoup, voyant en lui une proie facile, s'en prenait au prince déchu des Serpents et les verts et argent ne le défendaient même pas. L'homme avait serré les dents. Il s'était retenu d'intervenir car il savait que Draco ne permettrait pas de voir son honneur bafoué en voyant quelqu'un venir à sa rescousse. Comme il le disait lui-même, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Mais, depuis, quand les sorts de guérison appris par le professeur n'étaient pas assez puissants, il allait se faire soigner par son parrain **( là encore, dites-moi : parrain ou oncle?)**.

Des bruits à la porte le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Luna était-elle déjà là? Le tintement de son collier le fit sourire. Oui, il reconnaissait ce bruit de bouchons de bouteilles de bièraubeurre qui s'entrechoquaient.

\- Draco?

Le blond quitta son lit et gagna le petit salon où la jeune fille l'attendait, Severus derrière elle. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais le temps avait filé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive quand il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il fallait qu'il perde cette fâcheuse habitude ou Luna finirait par s'inquiéter.

\- Luna, si tu le veux bien, je serai ton professeur de potions. Je ne connais pas tes difficultés donc je t'ai préparé un petit questionnaire.

Severus l'observa quelques instants alors que l'adolescente s'attelait à la tâche sur la petite table de salon. Draco avait voulu revoir les bases mais l'homme en noir n'avait pas cru cela être nécessaire. Il avait plutôt suggéré à son filleul de faire remplir un questionnaire à la Serdaigle pour voir où se situaient ses acquis et ses manques.

\- Bon, j'y vais. J'ai des retenues à surveiller, je vous laisse.

Draco ne l'avait même pas vu partir. Il s'était assis dans le canapé et lisait en silence, le temps que l'adolescente termine son questionnaire. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il s'était une fois de plus replongé dans ses souvenirs.

Il se voyait là, assis avec Severus à cette même table où se trouvait la bleu et argent. Il souriait aux côtés de son maitre des potions qui lui tenait la main pour le guider dans la coupe des ingrédients. Puis il se voyait plus âgé, dans le laboratoire de potions, terminant de brasser une potion de première année à 8 ans seulement, guettant le regard approbateur de son parrain. Il avait tant de bons souvenirs avec l'homme qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit lui son père.

Bien sûr, il aurait peut-être été détesté parce que son père aurait été la terreur des cachots, mais il préférait cela à la fausse amitié des Serpentards qu'il avait connue tout au long de sa scolarité. Et que dire de ses parents qui l'avaient vendu au Lord, qui lui avaient fait prendre cette maudite marque qui le suivrait toute sa vie, faisant de lui un assassin? Qui voudrait d'un homme marqué par Lord Voldemort lui-même? Personne. Il était destiné à finir sans emploi, errant dans les rues à la recherche de nourriture. Sauf si Severus l'aidait. Mais c'était une question de principe : il n'en abuserait pas. Il fallait qu'il travaille le plus possible. Peut-être aurait-il le niveau pour être médicomage. Mais qui le laisserait soigner des gens alors qu'il avait tué par le passé? Même s'il voulait racheter ses fautes, personne ne voudrait de lui. Qui serait assez fou pour faire confiance à un mangemort qui avait fait pénétrer le Lord noir et ses acolytes dans Poudlard? Personne, une fois de plus. A part Potter. Saint Potter.

\- Draco?

L'adolescent sursauta, se maudissant de s'être une fois de plus laissé aller dans ses pensées. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Luna. Bien, il pouvait se maudire doublement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui et il faisait tout pour.

\- Je repensais à Severus qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur mes potions. Savais-tu que j'ai brassé ma première potion à huit ans déjà ?

La jeune fille sourit et lui donna le questionnaire. Elle s'assit sur le canapé alors que le blond s'affalait dedans pour corriger ses réponses et posa une petite boite sur ses genoux. Elle en sortit un biscuit et le proposa au garçon qui, sans dire un mot, ouvrit la bouche et la laissa glisser le morceau entre ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas se passer de ces biscuits? Était-il devenu accro à ce genre de choses? Non. La vérité, c'est qu'il aimait le fait que Luna les ait préparés pour lui.

Rapidement, il acheva de lire les réponses et nota la liste des choses qu'il faudrait revoir. En priorité, Luna devait revoir ses bases. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas mettre certains d'ingrédients dans leur entièreté dans le chaudron mais elle manquait de connaissance pour expliquer le pourquoi. Il lui faudrait lui expliquer les principes des ingrédients et les réactions parfois explosives qu'ils pourraient avoir entre eux s'ils étaient mis au contact l'un de l'autre.

\- Alors?

\- Ce n'est pas trop mauvais. Nous allons revoir les propriétés des ingrédients.

\- D'accord, dit Luna en souriant, lui donnant un autre biscuit qu'il savoura et avala.

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, Draco changeait. Lui qui autrefois fuyait tout le monde, se surprenait à aimer la compagnie d'une fille qu'il avait, jadis, traitée de folle. Qui était-il vraiment?


	12. Chapter 12

Note d'auteur : Bonsoir bonsoir ! Je suis en pleine préparation de stage donc je n'ai plus énormément de temps pour écrire (d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien écrit en presque un mois et je vais sur mes réserves de chapitres en avance !). En espérant que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue pour vous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère des retours !

Les choses avaient continué comme ça : Luna retournait fréquemment voir Draco pour ses leçons. Severus avait même constaté une nette évolution. Aussi bien dans le cours de potion de la Serdaigle que dans le comportement de son filleul.

En effet, le Serpentard déchu avait guéri lentement mais surement et, grâce à l'aval de l'infirmière, il avait pu reprendre les cours. Draco avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il aurait du mal à rattraper les cours manqués mais Blaise, Pansy et surtout Luna lui apportèrent leurs notes. La blonde prenait même sur ses pauses pour lui noter des compléments d'informations qu'elle trouvait dans des livres à la bibliothèque. Parfois, elle lui laissait même un mot et ils se retrouvaient dans la salle sur demande.

Entre eux était née une véritable complicité qui ravissait Severus. Jamais il n'avait vu Draco aussi détendu avec quelqu'un. Il ignorait cependant que, chaque soir passant, l'adolescent faisait face à un dilemme. Plusieurs fois il avait tenté de se disputer avec Luna afin qu'elle s'en aille mais la jeune fille restait têtue et s'obstinait. Il était hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne et qu'il se recroqueville dans sa coquille, isolé de tous, plongé dans la solitude la plus profonde. Elle ne le permettrait pas.

Alors, chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient car Draco la forçait à prendre ses distances, elle se faufilait en cuisine pour faire quelques biscuits avec Dobby qu'elle demandait ensuite à l'elfe de les porter dans la chambre de Draco avec un mot de sa part. Puis ils se retrouvaient, elle s'excusait, elle comprenait, il craquait et tout repartait comme avant.

Cependant, Draco savait ce qu'il faisait. Le fait que la Serdaigle affiche son affection pour lui en public la mettait en danger. N'importe quel Serpentard pouvait s'en prendre à elle et ça lui faisait peur plus que n'importe quelle autre.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

C'était un jour comme les autres : il s'était réveillé en sursaut, en proie à un cauchemar puis, ne sachant pas se rendormir, il avait mangé quelques biscuits qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de chevet un soir en partant, transportée dans son dortoir par le biais de l'elfe. Son estomac avait gargouillé et il avait souri. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus faim en se réveillant mais la perspective de passer une journée avec Luna lui donnait cette raison qu'il avait perdue pour manger. Il savait qu'en se privant de nourriture, il ne faisait que l'inquiéter plus encore alors, petit à petit, il s'était remis à manger, son estomac supportant de mieux en mieux la nourriture.

Ensuite, il s'était rendu en cours serein même si un sentiment de stress l'envahissait toujours à l'idée d'être isolé des professeurs et battu par ses camarades. Puis, comme à leur habitude, Draco s'était réfugié devant la salle sur demande à 20h précise pour y revoir la jeune fille avec qui il pourrait discuter.

Mais quand il arriva sur les lieux, elle n'était pas là. Il patienta cinq minutes puis dix. Peut-être avait-elle été retenue par une de ses amies à la bibliothèque. Cependant, quand vingt minutes passèrent, il commença à s'inquiéter et quitta la pièce, cherchant frénétiquement après l'adolescente dans les couloirs, espérant la voir apparaitre essoufflée et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Espèce de garce, qui te permet de trainer avec le traitre? Malfoy n'est que de la vermine. Tu n'as rien à faire avec ce genre de mec !

\- C'est mon ami, cria une Luna en pleurs.

Draco accéléra son pas dans le couloir quand il reconnut la voix de son amie.

\- Espèce d'idiote ! Sectum Sempra !

Luna hurla de douleur et le Serpentard sorti de sa cachette, envoyant voler les cinq Serpentards contre le mur avant de les stupefixier sans même ralentir son pas. Son visage trahissait son inquiétude alors que l'adolescente à ses pieds était de plus en plus pâle à mesure qu'elle perdait du sang.

\- Merde, merde… Luna…

\- Dra…co

Le jeune Malfoy serra les poings et prit la blessée dans ses bras alors qu'elle gémissait doucement. Il fallait qu'il trouve Severus.

\- Dobby, préviens Severus, on a une urgence à l'infirmerie ! cria-t-il alors que l'elfe apparaissait et disparaissait dans un pop.

Le Serpentard déchu gagna alors l'infirmerie en criant à l'aide pour que l'infirmière vienne à sa rencontre.

\- Mon dieu, Mrs Lovegood ! s'écria Mrs Pomfresh en voyant les vêtements de la jeune fille se gorger de sang. Il va falloir faire vite !

Heureusement, Severus avait été aussi rapide qu'à l'accoutumée. Craignant pour son filleul, il s'était emparé de sa trousse de potions de soin et avait gagné l'infirmerie où une Pomfresh éplorée l'avait guidé vers le lit où reposait Luna.

Sans attendre, l'homme en noir examina la Serdaigle et lança le contre sort adéquat, ramenant le sang à l'intérieur du corps et refermant les plaies les unes après les autres.

\- Elle va s'en sortir. Quelques potions revigorantes, une de régénération sanguine et une d'antidouleur devraient faire l'affaire, dit-il autant pour l'infirmière qui se rongeait les ongles que pour son filleul. Elle va avoir besoin de repos.

L'adolescent acquiesça doucement et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil que son parrain venait de faire apparaitre à côté du lit.

\- Draco, poursuivit l'homme, que s'est-il passé?

\- Je le savais… Je le savais et pourtant… Je n'ai pas su l'en empêcher… Elle ne devait pas être mon amie… C'est de ma faute ! Si nous n'étions pas devenus amis, elle ne serait pas dans cet état !

\- Mr Malfoy, calmez-vous, exigea l'infirmière en lui donnant une légère dose de potion calmante.

\- Draco, Luna a été agressée c'est bien ça? Qui?

\- Des Serpentards. Ils en voulaient à Luna de trainer avec… un traitre.

L'homme souffla profondément et, d'un regard, éloigna l'infirmière qui tira le rideau pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

\- Draco, tu n'es pas un traitre. Ces Serpentards ont juré allégeance au mauvais côté, c'est tout. Tu vas me donner leurs noms, je vais les punir.

\- Ils sont dans le petit couloir, près de la salle sur demande… Je les ai stupefixer…

L'homme posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et s'éclipsa.

\- Tout ira bien pour elle. Tu peux rester à son chevet si tu veux. Je préviens Poppy.

L'adolescent opina et rapprocha le fauteuil du lit, prenant la main de Luna, la lui caressant doucement du pouce alors que l'angoisse qui tenait sa poitrine la relâchait doucement et que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

L'infirmière s'avança, comme pour dire quelque chose mais, voyant un de ses protégés dans cet état, elle referma plutôt complètement le rideau et le laissa seul avec la Serdaigle.

Les heures passèrent lentement avant que Draco n'accepte une couverture et un chocolat chaud pour le réchauffer. L'infirmière lui avait proposé de dormir dans un des lits de l'infirmerie mais il ne voulait pas quitter son amie des yeux, par crainte d'une rechute. Il avait vu l'infirmière lui administrer les potions directement dans l'organisme et n'avait pu s'empêcher de déglutir à chaque opération menée.

Quand il ne pensait pas à ça, il repensait aux cinq Serpentards et sa rage lui faisait serrer les dents. Il allait leur faire payer façon Malfoy et Severus lui donnerait certainement un coup de baguette pour punir ces idiots en plus.

Fatigué, il posa sa tête sur le lit de la Serdaigle et, sa main ne quittant pas celle de la jeune fille, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à un sommeil léger.


	13. Chapter 13

Note d'auteur : Merci pour vos encouragements ! Sachez que je n'abandonne pas, j'ai juste été très prise dans mes préparations de stage, ne m'en voulez pas / Bonne lecture ! 50 reviews au finish, vous pensez que c'est faisable? C'est à vous de me le dire, je compte sur vous !

Dormant légèrement, l'esprit de Draco s'était plongé dans un vieux cauchemar qui s'était réalisé. L'adolescent avait bien vu que les Serpentards s'en prenait à Blaise pour être son ami, alors il avait dû frapper le vert et argent pour leur faire croire qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Il avait même dit des propos odieux pour que Blaise y croie. Puis il s'était retrouvé seul.

Il avait presque retrouvé ses habitudes avec Luna mais il aurait dû se douter que les Serpentards remarqueraient quelque chose. Elle s'absentait quand lui n'était pas là et ils avaient probablement dû la suivre jusqu'à ses appartements et découvert leur complicité. Il savait que ces cinq serpents seraient punis voir renvoyés par Severus mais ça ne lui ôtait pas cette envie de se venger, de frapper leur corps du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Non, rien ne suffirait.

\- Draco?

L'adolescent cessa de repenser aux évènements de la veille alors qu'il sentait petit à petit une main caressant ses cheveux. Cette voix était si familière qu'il ne la craignait pas et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Luna, gémit-il, tu vas bien?

La jeune fille lui sourit alors que le garçon découvrait un plateau de nourriture déjà entamé, signe qu'elle était réveillée depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé? J'étais inquiet.

Il jeta un œil à sa main et vit que la Serdaigle la tenait toujours.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Tu dormais bien tout à l'heure mais tu as commencé à gémir alors je voulais t'éviter un cauchemar.

Elle avait presque réussi mais il ne lui dit pas et préféra l'enlacer, laissant ses larmes dévaler le long de ses joues une nouvelle fois.

\- Je les trouverai et je les tuerai, promit-il alors que l'adolescente se raidissait dans ses bras.

\- Non Draco, non.

\- Mais… !

\- Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Ça avait suffit pour qu'il se calme, du moins momentanément. Il y aurait toujours moyen de se venger. Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Un serpent pouvait tenir des mois sans manger alors il pouvait bien attendre quelques mois avant de n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

\- Draco?

\- Tu as raison… souffla-t-il alors que la blonde retenait ses mains autour de sa taille pour qu'il ne la lâche pas.

\- Comment vont tes blessures ?

\- Je vais bien. Le professeur Snape est passé s'assuré que tout était en ordre avant de nous dispenser de cours pour la journée.

L'adolescent souffla et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé où il avait passé la nuit alors que Luna le regardait avec une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Qu'avait-elle? Elle souriait alors qu'elle venait d'être sauvagement agressée.

\- Mrs Lovegood, comment vous sentez-vous?

\- Bien Mrs Pomfresh, répondit la Serdaigle avec le sourire pour rassurer l'infirmière. Elle avait dit un jour à Draco que sourire à quelqu'un pouvait changer beaucoup de choses. Il n'y avait pas cru, évidemment mais il avait été touché petit à petit par le sourire de son amie. Il en venait même à sourire à son tour, ses journées étant égayées par la simple présence de l'adolescente à ses côtés.

\- Bien. Je vous garde cette nuit mais vous pourrez retourner à vos cours dès demain. Si vous vous sentez fatiguée, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir, je vous dispenserai des cours. Mrs Malfoy, puisque Mrs Lovegood va bien, je suggère que vous alliez prendre une douche et dormir un peu.

\- Non.

Draco avait répondu spontanément mais il se rendait compte que c'était vrai. Il ne voulait pas quitter Luna. Même si ces cinq malfrats étaient retenus par Severus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la blonde et refusait de la laisser seule.

\- Draco, s'il te plait. Va prendre une douche, change toi et reviens ici si tu veux mais tu as besoin de te détendre un peu.

\- Je… Bon d'accord, mais tu restes ici. Mrs Pomfresh…

\- Je la surveille, intervint l'infirmière, allez-y Draco.

L'adolescent opina et quitta l'infirmerie avec comme seule préoccupation de se dépêcher pour revenir au plus vite.

Sous la douche, il se savonna rapidement en resongeant aux derniers évènements. Déjà, Pomfresh l'avait appelé Draco ce qui était une première en soi. Peut-être était-elle inquiète pour lui? Il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle appelait les élèves par leur prénom quand leur état la préoccupait. Était-ce le cas pour lui aujourd'hui ?

Ses pensées obliquèrent ensuite vers les Serpentards qu'il voulait éliminer. Il avait promis à Luna de ne pas y toucher mais sa fureur était trop grande et s'il ne s'en chargeait pas personnellement, il ferait en sorte que Severus obtienne réparation. Son parrain ne plaisantait pas avec ça, il le savait.

\- Draco, je te cherchais.

L'adolescent qui marchait à présent dans les couloirs se tourna vers l'homme auquel il pensait. Severus, lui, le dévisageait. Il n'avait pas pris conscience de ses cheveux encore mouillés qui gouttaient sur ses épaules, le mouillant doucement jusqu'à ce que son parrain ne lance un sort pour le sécher suivi d'un sort de chaleur.

\- Sev' pour les Serpentards…

\- Exclusion. J'ai parlé de l'incident à Albus.

\- Et ?

\- Exclusion. Les elfes ont rassemblé leurs affaires. Ils quittent Poudlard dans une heure. Le directeur doit encore s'entretenir avec leur tuteur.

Draco opina une nouvelle fois de la tête. Bien. Plus loin ils seraient, mieux il se sentirait.

\- Où allais-tu? demanda Severus.

\- A l'infirmerie. Je suis juste passé prendre une douche.

\- Je t'accompagne, je vais encore regarder l'état de Mrs Lovegood. Ça te rassurera, non?

Une fois encore, l'adolescent acquiesça et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie où l'adolescente somnolait, veillée par une infirmière assise dans un autre fauteuil.

Dès qu'elle vit le maitre des potions, Pomfresh lui demanda encore une fois d'examiner Luna. Lui seul pouvait le faire car il était le créateur de ce sort et donc, il était le mieux placé pour savoir où se situaient les dégats. Une nouvelle fois, il lança un sort de diagnostic et acquiesça vivement.

\- Mrs Lovegood va parfaitement se remettre. Elle est un peu fatiguée mais c'est le contrechoc d'avoir perdu une grande quantité de sang qui fait cet effet. Après quelques jours de repos, elle pourra reprendre une vie normale.

Draco parut effectivement rassuré et Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Luna était vraiment celle qu'il fallait à son filleul. Draco avait changé. Pas radicalement, non. Les changements s'étaient opérés étapes par étapes, délicatement, presque imperceptiblement.

Lorsque l'homme s'éclipsa, Luna ouvrit doucement les yeux et, voyant que Draco était déjà de retour, elle tapota le bord du lit pour l'inviter à s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Ils sont renvoyés, annonça Draco en prenant place. Severus me l'a confirmé, tu peux être tranquille.

La jeune fille sourit et, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Que…

\- Merci Draco… Merci d'être resté à mon chevet.

Draco ne dit rien et, alors que la jeune fille s'approchait une nouvelle fois, il ne put lutter et se contenta de fermer les yeux alors que les lèvres de Luna s'apposaient une fois de plus sur les siennes et que sa main venait resserrer la sienne avec tendresse.

Que lui arrivait-il?


	14. Chapter 14

Draco s'était tout d'abord laissé aller puis, fermant les yeux, revisionnant l'agression qu'avait subit l'adolescente, il lui prit les poignets et se força à reculer. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Ça la mettrait en danger. Il ne pouvait pas.

Niant son refus, l'adolescente se pencha à nouveau sur lui et l'embrassa plus tendrement.

\- Luna, non, on ne peut pas… souffla Draco, ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Que dirait-il le jour où les Serpentards mettraient fin à sa vie? Qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça ? Qu'il était désolé ? Non, si Luna venait à disparaitre, il mettrait fin lui-même à ses jours et ces salauds auraient gagné. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y avait qu'une seule option.

\- Non. Je ne t'aime pas Luna. Je ne veux pas de ça.

La jeune fille lui rendit un sourire. Elle comprenait, elle savait. C'est pourquoi, quand elle le vit sur le point de s'enfuir, elle le retint par le bras et l'attira à elle, le gardant tremblotant dans ses bras.

\- Draco…

\- Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas qu'on te blesse toi aussi… S'il te plait…

Mais Luna démontra à quel point elle pouvait être têtue et refusa de le lâcher. Il finirait bien par comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui et qu'être sans lui, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je dois rester avec toi ! Pour que tu ailles mieux !

Le Serpentard déchu s'était figé. Comment ça, pour qu'il aille mieux? Il jeta un œil à l'adolescente, cherchant un mensonge dans ses pupilles mais ne le vit pas.

Il resongea ensuite aux discussions que son parrain et Luna avaient eu ensemble quand il n'était pas là. Elle avait parlé de soutiens pour les potions mais il comprenait à présent. Tout n'était que mensonge. Elle était restée parce que Severus le lui avait demandé ! Elle était restée pour que Severus cesse de s'inquiéter !

Draco avait braqué sur elle un regard non pas de fureur mais de peine. Il avait été trahi. Une fois de plus. Son bonheur disparaissait alors qu'il prenait conscience que ces derniers mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble n'étaient que des mensonges. Rien que des mensonges. Encore et toujours des mensonges. Juste pour qu'il vive. Puis Draco était parti.

Furieux, en peine, en larmes, il avait parcouru les couloirs jusqu'à frapper à la porte de son parrain. Qu'était-il venu faire là? Ne devait-il pas mettre fin à ses jours ? Même son parrain qui avait promis de ne jamais lui mentir l'avait trahi. Pire que ça : il l'avait manipulé en faisant de lui le professeur particulier de Luna. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de fuir que Severus ouvrait déjà la porte, surprenant son filleul qui le dévisageait alors que les larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux rageurs.

\- Tu as tout découvert… souffla l'homme, ennuyé.

Que s'était-il passé au juste ? Luna lui avait-elle dit la vérité ou l'avait-il deviné ?

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi Sev? Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Tu voulais que j'aille mieux? Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé comme j'étais, merde ?! dit-il en l'empoignant par la m'as trahis !

L'homme n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà, Draco l'avait relâché et quittait prestement le couloir en courant. Ses poumons étaient en feu mais qu'importe puisque bientôt, il ne tiendrait plus. Plus après ce sentiment de joie qui renaissait en lui et qui avait été arraché, remplacé par des mensonges.

Même si c'était pour son bien, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère. Le seul homme en qui il pouvait encore avoir confiance… Son parrain… Il n'avait plus personne désormais. Il pouvait mourir là que ça ne gênerait personne. Il en était sûr.

\- Malfoy !

L'adolescent se crispa. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait quitté les couloirs de l'école pour se précipiter dehors, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, là où il était persuadé que personne ne le suivrait. Mais lui pouvait le faire, évidemment. Potter. Fichu Potter.

\- Malfoy ! Hey, tu m'entends ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry reçu un regard noir.

\- Hey, du calme mec. Luna est sortie de l'infirmerie en trombe. J'ai rien compris. Elle disait juste ton nom.

Le premier réflexe du blond fut de s'inquiéter mais Potter ne l'aurait certainement pas laissée seule si elle paraissait affolée. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la clique de Potter s'était mis à sa recherche pour elle. Pourquoi tenait-elle à le revoir ? C'était fini, non? La supercherie avait assez duré.

\- Ah, tu es là Harry, dis-moi que tu l'as trouvé !

Draco se releva en entendant la voix de Ronald. Était-il si prévisible ?

\- Je suis allé cherché Hermione et Luna nous a tout expliqué. Quand elle a su que tu avais disparu, 'Mione a pris ta carte Harry.

Le brun retint une claque mentale. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Il avait fait tous les endroits possibles, cherchant d'abord en haut de la tour d'Astronomie mais rien. Désespéré, il avait gagné la forêt pour demander à Hagrid s'il avait vu le Serpentard quand il avait aperçu des jambes dépassant d'un tronc d'arbre.

\- Draco, Luna est folle d'inquiétude, dit Hermione en s'agenouillant devant lui, lui frottant les bras pour le réchauffer.

Draco n'y croyait pas. En fait, il refusait d'y croire.

\- Luna nous a tout raconté, Malfoy ! dit Ronald. Tu l'as sauvée bordel ! Tu es même allé jusqu'à vouloir vous séparer pour la protéger alors pourquoi tu fuis comme un lâche ?

C'en fut trop pour le prince déchu qui se releva prestement, la baguette à la main. Si ce maudit rouquin ouvrait encore une fois la bouche, il ne répondrait de rien.

\- Malf…

\- Ta gueule ! Mais ta gueule, putain ! cria Draco alors que le désespoir perçait ses maigres barrières d'indifférence.

\- Draco… Va la voir.

Hermione n'avait rien dit de plus. Elle avait même encaissé le regard noir du blond avant qu'il ne s'éloigne vers Poudlard.

\- Au moins il va dans la bonne direction, murmura Ron. Vous pensez qu'il va la rejoindre?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le brun en toute honnêteté mais je ne pensais pas que Malfoy aurait le cran de faire ce qu'il a fait…

Les trois adolescent soupirèrent avant de se mettre en route vers le château, espérant que Draco rejoindrait Luna.

\- Luna…

\- Draco… Je suis désolée, écoute je… J'étais inquiète tu sais… Je n'osais pas… tu sais, rester avec toi… mais quand le professeur Snape m'a dit qu'il ferait en sorte que ça se passe bien, je voulais essayer… essayer de rendre ta vie meilleure…

Il n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait juste écoutée. Elle savait pour ses vaines tentatives afin de mettre fin à ses jours, elle savait pour ces vils serpents qui le persécutaient dès qu'il était seul.

Elle savait et pourtant elle n'avait pu s'empêcher, malgré sa mission de s'attacher petit à petit au blond. Elle n'aurait jamais cru mais les moments qu'elle passait avec lui étaient les meilleurs. Elle avait l'impression d'exister enfin pour quelqu'un. Et il y avait eu ce maudit mensonge entre eux. Un non-dit qu'elle rêvait chaque jour de lui dire pour que ce sentiment de gêne disparaisse.

Fatiguée, apeurée, elle lui avait dévoilé la vérité mais il était hors de question qu'il parte sans savoir…

\- C'est juste que… je me suis attachée à toi, c'est tout…

Sans rien dire, l'adolescent la regardait marcher vers lui. N'y tenant plus, elle l'attira à elle comme on attire un enfant doucement contre soi et l'avait serré dans ses bras.

Draco, lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressasser ses émotions. Elles étaient si contradictoires et si rapprochées qu'il se sentait perdu.

Alors finalement elle n'était pas restée que parce que Severus le lui avait demandé ? Elle était restée pour lui? Que devait-il croire?

Doucement, il plongea son regard dans le sien et n'y perçut que de la bienveillance alors que, déjà, ses pupilles à lui dévoilaient autre chose. Un peu comme de la reconnaissance et un soupçon d'espoir.

Serait-il… amoureux ? L'avait-il trouvée, cette personne dont Severus lui avait parlé un jour?

\- "C'est quelqu'un qui te soutiendra, quelqu'un qui voudra être avec toi, même dans les moments les plus noirs et tu verras, tu ne pourras empêcher ton coeur de battre plus fort pour cette personne".

Severus avait raison. Il l'avait trouvée. Elle. Sa bouée de sauvetage. Celle qui le sauverait de cette marée de douleur qui pesait sur lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Son élue.


	15. Chapter 15

L'adolescent n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors que Luna restait blottie contre lui. Il avait envie de maudire Severus pour ses idées loufoques mais c'était aussi grâce à lui qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés alors il ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça.

Draco n'osait pas se l'avouer mais il était soulagé de savoir que ces quelques mois n'avaient pas été que des mensonges. Tout était parti dans l'optique de rendre un peu de couleurs dans sa vie et finalement, la Serdaigle s'était laissée entrainée dans ses sentiments.

\- Mrs Lovegood?

Luna quitta l'étreinte du garçon qu'elle aimait pour regarder derrière elle. La jeune fille se tourna alors une nouvelle fois vers Draco et lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas rester à l'infirmerie plus longtemps.

\- Allez, viens, souffla l'adolescent blond en l'entrainant à sa suite en lui prenant la main.

L'infirmière n'eut que le temps de les voir disparaitre avant d'émettre un son. Elle était soulagée. Si Luna était avec Draco, elle ne risquait rien.

Elle avait bien vu comment le Serpentard que tous détestaient avait pris la défense de la jeune Serdaigle. Elle avait remarqué également les absences fréquentes des deux adolescents. Souriant, Poppy avait haussé les épaules avant de regagner son infirmerie. Inutile de s'alarmer, ils iraient tous les deux très bien et l'infirmière était sûre de pouvoir compter sur Severus pour suivre leur état à tous les deux.

De leur côté, Draco et Luna s'était éclipsé jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, sachant pertinemment que les autres les chercheraient dans les appartements du serpent.

Un peu plus tard, dans la grande salle, la rumeur comme quoi Draco avait défendu Luna contre les serpentards avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin et tous les gryffondors et les serdaigles dévisageaient la maison des verts et argent.

\- Pour éviter toute altercation, dit le directeur en se levant, je tiens à vous dire que Mrs Lovegood est parfaitement rétablie ! Il est donc inutile de vous battre !

\- Et Draco? demanda Blaise en se levant, se fichant éperdument de ce que ses condisciples pouvaient penser.

\- Il est parfaitement utile de se battre, professeur, annonça Draco en franchissant les portes de la grande salle. Je réclame un duel sorcier ! Et maintenant.

Personne ne rata son sourire méprisant à l'encontre des Serpentards.

Le directeur n'hésita pas une seconde et déclara l'heure du duel ( **NDA : non non, ceci n'est absolument pas une référence de Yu-Gi-Oh, pas du tout ! ;) ).**

\- Il te faut choisir un second, Draco, dit Severus de sa voix rauque.

\- Je suis là, annonça Blaise, plus que ravi d'être de retour aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

Une fois les combattants prêts, Dumbledore lança un sort de protection pour éviter que les élèves ne soient blessés et le premier sort fusa, surprenant Severus. Draco avait énormément gagné en vitesse si bien que son adversaire ne put l'esquiver, rendant l'adolescent plus dynamique encore dans sa quête de victoire.

Néanmoins, Draco n'était pas aussi rapide qu'il le souhaitait, ce qui lui valu plusieurs grosses entailles sur le bras qui firent frémir Luna.

La jeune fille s'était glissée dans la foule, au côté d'Harry et lui avait prestement attrapé le bras quand elle avait vu le sang qui goutait du bras blessé de son compagnon. Harry avait grimacé en sentant les ongles de la jeune fille sur sa chair, mais il ne dit rien, préférant observer un duel pour lequel, pour une fois, il ne devait pas combattre.

Après d'autres coupures de Draco qui firent grimacer Harry, l'adolescent parvint à envoyer son adversaire heurter puissamment les barrières et lui faire lâcher sa baguette magique.

\- L'adversaire est désarmé, Draco a gagné. Comme le veut la règle du duel, il a le droit d'exiger une faveur de la personne qu'il a combattu, énonça Blaise.

Mais le Serpentard n'entendait rien. A présent, il se sentait fort, il voulait les écraser tous ces petits salauds qui l'avaient traqué dans les couloirs pour le battre à ne plus savoir se relever. La fureur dans le regard, il ne relâchait pas sa baguette, la gardant braquée sur son adversaire au sol.

\- Draco, le duel est terminé, tu peux ranger ta baguette, intervint Severus en se couvrant d'un sort de protection au cas où.

Il fit bien. Draco était si tendu qu'il sursauta et laissa sa magie lui échapper, heurtant le boucler de son professeur.

\- Draco, ça suffit, dit Luna en franchissant délibérément la sécurité pour venir lui prendre le bras porteur de baguette et de le lui baisser, le gardant contre elle.

\- Je veux rendre à ces salauds tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Voilà ma faveur, je veux la justice ! dit-il en se tournant vers Severus.

\- Tu peux compter sur nous pour ça, dit une autre voix en s'avançant.

Draco fut plus que surpris de voir le trio de Gryffondor s'avancer, passant les protections.

\- Après tout, nous sommes les courageux Gryffondors, les justiciers ici, c'est bien nous, dit Hermione en souriant à Luna.

Ils pouvaient faire ça. Luna avait été une amie précieuse qui leur avait permis de trouver le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Elle avait souffert de la guerre et, pire que tout, avait été torturée par Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort lui-même.

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot mais elle avait profondément souffert et si elle pardonnait à Draco, le fils de son geôlier, les gryffondors pouvaient bien pardonner à l'adolescent d'avoir été ce qu'il était.

Il avait fui la guerre. Il avait cette marque, mais il ne l'avait jamais voulue. Harry savait. Il avait vu Draco pleurer dans ces maudits toilettes en se grattant le bras à sang dans une vaine tentative d'ôter la marque maudite.

Il l'avait vu baisser sa baguette face à Dumbledore, ce qui leur avait permis de gagner la guerre. Le Serpentard n'avait été qu'un garçon placé face à son destin juste pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de son père dont il était la copie conforme.

Auparavant, il se vantait d'être un Malfoy. Aujourd'hui, il aurait tout donné pour être Draco. Juste Draco. Luna le leur avait dit. Il avait compris. Ils avaient tous compris ce que cela signifiait.

\- Hey, me regardez pas comme ça, dit Ron en détendant l'ambiance d'une voix amusée. Malfoy, oups, Draco, ça va être dur, tu n'es pas mon ami pour autant, tu as compris?

Le Serpentard sourit, toujours de dos et relâcha sa tension, serrant Luna contre lui. Il aurait réparation.

Sa vie allait pouvoir continuer. Il ne se débarrasserait peut-être plus du nom Malfoy mais il allait redorer le nom de sa famille et ça commençait tout de suite.

\- Potter?

\- Mmh?

\- Je te revaudrai ça. J'ai une dette envers toi.

\- Il n'y a pas de dettes entre amis, rit Harry en s'avançant vers le vert et argent. Je ne te ferai peut-être pas confiance tout de suite, ce sera difficile de ne pas s'insulter mutuellement au début mais si Luna t'accepte, je peux bien t'accepter moi aussi.

Et, comme au ralenti, l'adolescent vit le brun lui tendre la main. Cette fichue main qu'il avait refusé de lui tendre en première année. Elle était là à présent. Devait-il la prendre? Une œillade vers Luna le rassura. Il inspira profondément et serra la main du gryffondor.

\- Harry Potter, se présenta le rouge et or en souriant alors qu'Hermione roulait des yeux.

\- Draco. Juste Draco.

Pour l'instant.

\- Granger. Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque si tu préfères, dit Hermione en souriant.

Manifestement, elle avait le sens de l'humour ou alors elle essayait de le déstabiliser.

\- Hermione, sais-tu que ton nom est aussi présent dans la mythologie grecque?

\- Oui ! Je l'ai lu dans un de mes livres, la mythologie me fascine et…

Elle le regarda et vit son sourire en coin. Il s'était fichu d'elle tout comme elle s'était fichue de lui. Il l'avait bien eue.

\- Oh, ça va hein, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Allez les garçons, on a un repas à prendre! Luna, Draco, vous vous joignez à nous?

La Serdaigle acquiesça vivement et, sans ralentir, prit le bras de son amoureux et le guida vers la table des rouges et or.

 **Note d'auteur : Bientôt la fin ! Il reste un épilogue ! Vous en avez de la chance, je vous le poste tout de suite!**


	16. Chapter 16

Deux semaines plus tard, justice avait été rendue. Les adolescents avaient été livrés et renvoyés de Poudlard.

Draco, Luna, Harry, Hermione et Ron mangeaient toujours ensemble, souvent accompagné de Ginny qui lorgnait toujours le brun quand celui-ci ne la regardait pas. Ronald avait eu du mal avec Draco. Il avait d'abord pensé que chaque matin était un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller, ce qui faisait bien rire Harry. Puis il avait trouvé en la personne du Serpentard un adversaire redoutable aux échecs.

\- Bon, Gin', tu comptes te déclarer un jour à ton beau gryffondor? dit Draco, amusé, faisant rougir la rousse.

Harry se tourna vers la rousse, à la recherche de ce fameux Gryffondor quand il remarqua son regard et ses joues teintées de rouge alors qu'elle le regardait. Oh oh ! Il jeta un œil à Draco qui souriait, content de son stratagème.

\- Bon allez, on va y aller nous ! dit Draco en se levant, entrainant Luna qui prenait quelques biscuits avec elle.

\- Nous aussi ! Je dois impérativement terminer mon devoir de divination !

\- Mais Hermione, tu ne suis pas le cours de… souffla Harry avant de voir que tous ses amis avaient disparu.

Il ne restait plus que lui. Lui et Ginny.

\- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire?

\- Euh? Je t'aime ?

\- T'es mignonne, dit Harry en l'embrassant doucement sous le regard de Ronald qui s'était caché contre le mur pour les observer.

\- Ronald, laisse-les tranquilles ! Tu es incorrigible ! s'exclama Hermione en l'entrainant.

Draco et Luna, quant à eux, s'étaient réfugié près de l'enclos à Sombrals, le lieu où ils s'étaient vraiment rencontrés en tant que Draco et Luna et non Malfoy et Loufoca.

\- Tu m'as menti quand même… souffla l'adolescent, une fois assis contre l'arbre, Luna contre lui.

\- Peut être, mais c'est un beau mensonge, non ? l'interrogea l'adolescente en l'observant de ses grands yeux interrogateurs.

\- Un beau mensonge?

\- Un mensonge qui t'a fait du bien, souffla la Serdaigle en souriant.

\- Ah bon, tu trouves? Des vérités aussi peuvent faire du bien, dit Draco en se rapprochant d'elle. Puis, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il l'embrassa une fois, puis deux, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux tout emmêlés, l'allongeant dans l'herbe verte, en répétant sans cesse le premier "je t'aime" qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire un jour.

 **Note d'auteur : Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire ! C'est bizarre, j'ai eu du mal à la finir puis, d'un coup, tous les chapitres me sont venus. Peut-être que je voulais que Draco ait sa belle histoire avec sa belle fin et non une histoire figée sur un temps de souffrance.**

 **Cette fanfiction n'est pas très populaire (26 r à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes soit le 13/11/2016) mais j'espère que les lecteurs qui seront restés jusqu'au bout apprécieront ce petit bout de bonheur.**

 **A la prochaine pour de nouvelles fanfictions ! Car oui, des projets en cours, j'en ai pas mal** **J**


End file.
